Los tres sellos
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Acercándose al sexto aniversario del trágico suceso, todos se preparan mentalmente. Sin embargo, desde el día seis antes de la fecha indicada, ciertas rarezas empiezan a darse. Todo empieza por un mensaje de Mephisto y un sueño con crisantemos. ¿Acaso esos no son ojos demasiado azules? Secuela-no-secuela de Matando el tiempo.
1. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Primero

Bueno, secuela no-secuela de mi fic de tres capítulos Matando el Tiempo.

Para quien no lo haya leído, y no lo quiera leer, sólo hay que saber que, a principio de este fic, Rin está muerto. Murió de un día para el otro.

Dice segunda parte porque podríamos llamarlo así, si quisiéramos.

Bueno, ahora sí, al fic.

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo I:

* * *

Se le había vuelto costumbre despertarse quince minutos antes de que la alarma de su reloj sonara, e, incluso, media hora. Esa madrugada, además, se agregó una fina capa de transpiración que le daba escalofríos a su cuerpo. Yukio acababa de tener una pesadilla. De esas que uno no recuerda al despertarse, pero que sabe fue terrorífica. Supo que no podría ni siquiera seguir descansando acostado, y fue a preparar algo para el desayuno. Entrar a la cocina le dolía desde hacía años. Incluso el prepararse un café. Prefería comer en algún restaurante, que en lo posible no sirviera pescado. Era difícil encontrar algo así, pero se las había ingeniado. Ahora, parado frente a la alacena, pensaba en qué podría comer y cocinar. No era muy bueno en ello, pero hasta cierto punto necesitaba del ritual.

No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cocina hasta que una mano acarició su espalda, desde la nuca hasta la parte baja. Él todavía tenía rastros de transpiración, y supo que esa caricia era para comprobar aquello. Esperaba que ella no hiciera ningún comentario, que sólo se diera vuelta y volviera a dormir. Nunca se levantaba tan temprano, ¿por qué lo había hecho ese día?

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó ella, y él, sin verla, escuchó la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Quería hacerlo enojar, aunque fuera para distraerlo.

—Sí, aunque ni siquiera recuerdo de qué —respondió él, frotándose el ojo derecho con su mano, levantando y desacomodando un poco sus lentes.

—Tengo el remedio a eso.

—Shura, no empieces…

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —soltó ella, enojada. Haciéndose la enojada, más bien. Yukio sabía que lejos estaba ella de enojarse— Pervertido.

Salió de la cocina, sólo para volver a entrar segundos después. Lo bueno de su pequeño departamento, decía ella, era que no había que recorrer demasiado camino para ir de una punta a la otra, a buscar algo lejano. Se sentó sobre la mesa para dos que había en la cocina, la que solían usar para almorzar y cenar si estaban solos. Cuando Yukio se dio vuelta, vio al lado de ella dos vasos de tamaño chico y una botella de líquido transparente. Al acercarse, tomó la botella y leyó la etiqueta.

—Un recuerdo de mi última misión a Rusia —comentó ella, dando algo de ligereza al pesado ambiente.

—Es algo temprano, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero también es algo temprano para estar despierto.

Él no contestó, ni contradijo para el caso. Ni siquiera negó en forma de reprobación. Si era sincero, no le vendría nada mal un vaso. Como para relajarse un poco. Los últimos días habían sido bastante agotadores, y su sueño le había dejado algo tembloroso. No tomaría tanto como ella lo iba a hacer, él lo sabía. Pero era sábado, era su día de descanso, podía darse la libertad de empezarlo así. Y, destapando la botella, sirvió vodka en ambos vasos. Después de un brindis, ambos tomaron, haciendo fondo blanco. Para él, era suficiente. Para ella, era el calentamiento.

Pasaron los vasos –de ella- y pasó el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta. Mientras hablaban, Yukio iba cocinando. Primero el desayuno, y después el almuerzo. Ninguno de los dos debía salir ese día, y querían aprovecharlo al máximo para descansar sus cansados músculos. El calendario que colgaba de una pared molestaba la vista del chico. Le avisaba de las fechas más próximas, de las cuales él no quería saber nada. El mes, Septiembre. Ese día, quince. Faltaban seis días, nada más. Sería veintiuno. Y, con el cambio de estación, el asqueroso aniversario. Para Yukio, habían pasado tres siglos. Las horas se habían hecho más lentas, los minutos más insoportables, y los segundos parecían reírse de él y no terminar nunca. Pero, en realidad, habían pasado seis años. Se cumpliría la fecha ese veintiuno. Seis días, seis años, y todavía debía una visita al cementerio. Desde que había enterrado a su hermano, no había vuelto. Se había sentido un cobarde por no hacerlo, pero no había podido. Odiaba recordar el nombre tallado en la lápida, recordar que el cuerpo de su mellizo descansaba metros debajo de la tierra. Y él no había podido hacer nada por impedirlo. Simplemente, un día, sus llamas no habían podido ser selladas y, días después, no había despertado para ir a clases. Y cuando Yukio había entendido lo que había pasado, había gritado, había golpeado paredes, y había llorado. Llamó a Shura ese día, quien, por primera vez, no hizo bromas al respecto de nada.

—¿En qué piensas cuatro ojos? —escuchó que ella le preguntaba, de vuelta en su departamento, al día presente. Estaba sentada al lado de él, la espalda contra el apoyabrazos, las piernas por encima de las suyas.

—En nada —respondió él, ignorando el rubor que Shura tenía en sus mejillas, denotación de su ligera borrachera de sábado.

—No puedes engañarme, no a mí —soltó ella, quizás regocijándose un poco demasiado en sus palabras—, así que no lo intentes.

—Se acerca el otoño —sentenció él, y ella calló, comprensiva. No intentó responder a eso, ella sabía que era inútil. En su lugar, se recostó un poco más sobre el mueble y sobre Yukio, decidida a pasar su tarde durmiendo. A él le tentó también hacer eso, después de todo, eran pocos los días de descanso, y solían verse interrumpidos por algo que era siempre inesperado. Sentía un malestar en el cuello, y no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha a su nuca y hacer unos ligeros masajes. Las pesadillas siempre dejaban a Yukio con algún tipo de dolor físico. Si tan sólo pudiera acordarse de qué soñaba, entonces sentiría que ese sufrimiento posterior tenía algún sentido. Pero, en su situación, era el absurdo más molesto con el que se había encontrado.

Su celular vibró, sobre la pequeña mesa de café que estaba delante de él. Un mensaje, supo en seguida. Aunque no podría pensar de alguien que se lo mandara. Todos sus ex-alumnos, quienes con los años se habían convertido en grandes amigos, no tenían razón alguna para comunicarse con él. A menos que fuera para un encuentro informal, alguna reunión, pero se habían visto recientemente, no era demasiado probable. Pensó entonces que quizás sería algún compañero exorcista, pero tampoco tendría sentido. Él había sido terminante en su día de descanso, y, siendo alguien demasiado responsable y cumplidor, todos sus conocidos compañeros de misión habían prometido no pedirle que fuera con ellos. Incluso habían dicho que cubrirían su ausencia, si era necesario, con más trabajo propio.

Quien había mandado el mensaje era quien Yukio menos pensaba que podía hacerlo. Él solía llamar, o aparecerse sin más en su departamento, casi siempre en los momentos menos propicios, y las situaciones que tornaban a más incómodas. Sí, Mephisto no era de los que enviaban mensajes. No a él, por lo menos. Con decirse confundido era menos que suficiente, y abrió el mensaje torciendo un ojo de forma preventiva. Siempre era mejor esperar lo peor cuando se trataba del demonio.

 _Mi querido Okumura, espero verlo en mi oficina el día de hoy._

Carajo. Sabía que era su día de descanso. Quizás por eso le había mandado un mensaje. Mephisto era amante de las banalidades. Un día especial, un tipo de comunicación especial. Quién diría, quizá Yukio tenía razón viéndolo de esa manera. En lo que sí tenía razón, o él sabía que la tenía, era en insultar a los cuatro vientos, con unas inmensas ganas de gritar, al excéntrico caballero honorario. Quería golpearlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. Después de todo, solía emocionarse cuando sentía algo parecido a lo que sentiría un humano. Yukio podría ayudarle en eso, rompiéndole la nariz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shura, adormilada, fuera por la siesta, el alcohol, o una mezcla de ambos.

—Pheles —soltó Yukio, con veneno y odio en la voz—. Quiere que vaya hoy a su oficina.

—¿Hoy? Pero si específicamente pediste el día de hoy para descansar —dijo ella, irritada de las formas de ser de su superior.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Yo podría enseñarle a no serlo.

Yukio quiso reír ante el comentario. Y lo hubiera hecho. De no haber sido porque, extrañamente, ese comentario le hizo pensar en su difunto hermano. _Son las fechas_ , se dijo, y se repitió. Y sí, las fechas habían tornado en un tortuoso devenir, de otoño a otoño. Y, seis días antes del aniversario, no importaba que Shura fuese Shura. Sus comentarios le recordarían a Rin.

Miró la hora. Seis de la tarde. Antes de que pudiera suspirar, sintió una sensación de inquietud rodeándolo junto con un extraño humo rosa. Odiaba que Mephisto se tomara la molestia de transportarlo a su oficina.

* * *

No importaba el día, no importaban sus ocupaciones, Shiemi siempre encontraba un momento para preocuparse por el jardín. Antaño, lo había hecho por el recuerdo de su abuela. Con el pasar del tiempo, sin embargo, ese motivo comenzó a hacerse más difuso, y la joven ya no sabía si cuidaba a las flores por su noble razón o por mera costumbre. Pero, de todas maneras, lo hacía. Se ensuciaba las manos y los kimonos con tierra, terminaba sudada por el calor y el cansancio, y nunca se olvidaba de regar. Sí, con el tiempo, Shiemi no había cambiado su hábito, fuera por lo que fuese.

Ese quince de septiembre no era la excepción. Un dulce sábado, con un clima estable, algunas nubes. Sí, Moriyama se preocupaba por el clima. Desde temprano que había decidido distenderse dentro de lo que cabía. Sabía que ese día no se le notificaría ninguna misión. Extrañamente, los sábados solían ser los días con menos incidentes. Quizás los demonios preferían descansar, o quizás las personas eran demasiado vagas como para preocuparse por posesiones el fin de semana. Ella agradecía cualquiera de las dos explicaciones, aunque se sentía culpable al pensar la segunda como un alivio.

Orquídeas, magnolias, lirios, y sus favoritos, los crisantemos, todos estaban saludables. Los hombres verdes del jardín las habían estado abonando con mucho esmero, y ella les agradecía por eso. Sin su ayuda, el jardín no sería más que una sombra gris con hojas secas y muertas.

Terminada su labor, a eso de las tres de la tarde, se desperezó. No había almorzado, y su cuerpo le estaba rindiendo cuenta de ello. De un salto, se paró, y entró a su casa. Se daría un baño antes de prepararse algo. Sus dotes culinarias no habían cambiado desde que era niña y, aunque ella podía comer sus preparaciones siempre, se encontraba pensando en todos los que habían probado algo hecho por ella y se habían arrepentido al hacerlo. Lo recordaba gracias al libro de recetas que había comprado en algún momento, y que estaba ahí, en la cocina, mirándola a ella acusadoramente. En serio que había intentado, pero no había podido.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, una vez en la ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en su jardín. Los últimos lirios de la temporada, ya casi inexistentes, al igual que sus preciadas orquídeas. Y sus favoritos, florecidos temprano ese año, algunos de color azul sobre su mesa de noche. Sí, Shiemi siempre terminaba divagando hacia la botánica cuando tenía la oportunidad. Se relajaba de esa manera, podía darse un tiempo para respirar en paz.

Se puso a tararear una canción, que en algún momento le había enseñado su abuela, y, de nuevo, no supo si era por honor a la difunta o por mera costumbre. Su vida se había transformado en algo bastante circular, al igual que sus reflexiones. Había aprendido a vivir así, y a sonreír de esa manera. Se sentía algo idiota en ocasiones, pero lo elegía, si acaso eso fuera necesario como para no causar problemas.

Su baño terminó antes de lo esperado, y, al salir, notó el florero con el arreglo que ella misma había hecho al lado de su cama. Su estación preferida y más temida al mismo tiempo. Había pasado suficiente tiempo, se cumplirían seis años, pero siempre, al llegar el otoño, ella no podía evitar torcer su mueca un poco. Le gustaría congelar esa semana, seis días antes del veintiuno, para tener un Rin vivo en su memoria y sus crisantemos azules recién florecidos.

Tendría que conformarse con que las flores, cuando menos, fueran azules.

A pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía alimento, al acostarse cinco minutos en su cama, se quedó profundamente dormida. Su sueño fue bizarro, como pocos había tenido. Estaba en el cementerio, donde Rin había sido enterrado, pero no había ataúd. Tampoco había personas. Sólo podía ver tumbas. De hecho, la misma tumba, que se repetía una y otra vez hasta el infinito. Al horizonte, más y más terreno idéntico. Desde ahí todo era extraño. Se sentía caer por un agujero, y recordaba una película de algún lugar que habría visto en algún momento en el que a la protagonista le pasaba algo similar. Caía indefinidamente, viendo relojes pasar, de diferentes tipos, tamaños, y formas. Cada vez más abstractos. Cada vez con menos detalles. Y, cuando tocaba fondo, sobre un cómodo colchón de proporciones desmesuradas, podía sentir arena cayendo sobre ella. El final del pozo era una cápsula de vidrio, y al exterior podían verse figuras enormes, indistinguibles una de la otra. Siluetas que parecían formar un enorme todo. Algo inexplicable en palabras, quizá sí con una imagen.

Despertar fue lo más estremecedor. La familiaridad de un sueño que nunca había tenido le dio escalofríos, y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, era tarde afuera. El sol, escondiéndose más y más, bañaba toda su habitación, y sintió una calidez reconfortante. Surreal fue ese momento. Momento que decidió congelar, por sus propias razones, para sobrellevar el cambio de estación.

Su día terminó como terminaban todos sus días, aburridos. Ella, sola, su madre ya dormida, mirando una foto en la pantalla de su celular, preguntándose cuánto podría haber cambiado Rin en esos casi seis años. En sus sueños de esa noche, los crisantemos tenían unos penetrantes ojos azules.

* * *

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Ojalá hayan disfrutado.

¡Saludos!


	2. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Segundo

Traigo la actualización muchísimo más rápido de lo que pensé, pero, sinceramente, este capítulo es como un interludio, o puente, así que tampoco quería tardar demasiado.

De más está aclarar que también aprovecho que ando con mis tardes libres, que ya en dos semanas esto de sacar caps dos días seguidos no va a existir. Mientras se pueda...

¡Espero disfruten!

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo II.

* * *

No había un día en el que Renzo Shima no recibiera un mensaje de alguna de sus tantas 'únicas novias'. Con el paso del tiempo, había conseguido esa vida que de adolescente soñaba, y ya no necesitaba valerse de las tantas revistas que solía comprar, aunque siguiera usando una de tanto en tanto, sólo por la nostalgia. Aunque destinado a ser un monje budista por familia, no había podido seguir ese camino. Se había excusado en que no tenía vocación para ello, porque era lo suficientemente prudente como para abstenerse de decir que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Él necesitaba algo más en su vida. Para él, estar en un templo era sinónimo de aburrimiento. Necesitaba adrenalina, diversión, necesitaba retos, ambición. Y, sobre todo, necesitaba encontrarse en un camino. Y, para ello, se sentía obligado a buscar por todas las partes del mundo que le fuera posible, si acaso incluso más. Puede ser que fuera a nivel inconsciente, o no tanto.

Por eso, en cuanto vibró algo en su bolsillo, supo enseguida que esa noche la pasaría fuera de su casa. Y sonrió de una manera que, él sabía, sus dos mejores amigos reprocharían. Uno con un grito y el otro con un silencio, quizás los ojos algo cerrados. Teniendo ese pensamiento en mente, y ya planeando la velada, palideció un poco al ver que el mensaje era de Yukio. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que su suposición y la realidad se separaran en dos para poder leer lo que decía.

 _Avísale a Ryuji y Konekomaru, nos encontraremos mañana a esta hora en la que fue su primer aula de estudios de exorcistas._

Shima miró la hora. Cinco de la tarde. ¿Por qué su antaño maestro, ahora compañero y amigo, quería que se encontrasen todos un lunes a esa hora en un aula? SI quisiera dar un aviso, lo podría dar en su propio departamento. Y no había otra razón para encontrarse un lunes que dar un aviso. Después de todo, las reuniones siempre solían ser en fines de semana. Pero haría caso. Enseguida, reenvió el mensaje a sus dos amigos, con otro seguido diciendo _"Acaba de enviármelo Yukio"._ Y entonces pensó que no tenía sentido nada de eso. ¿Por qué no haberles mandado un mensaje a todos? ¿Por qué él tenía que hacer de vocero cuando el joven Okumura tenía los números de los tres?

Ya estaba mareado de tanto pensar. Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Había aprendido a hacer eso. Disfrutar del curso de las cosas, jugar las cartas repartidas y necesarias. Se conocía las reglas casi de memoria. Aunque le molestaba un poco no poder inventar las propias. Ya llegaría a ese momento, y entonces sería todo incluso más divertido.

Recibió dos respuestas casi inmediatas, casi iguales. No preguntaron nada, aunque él sabía que estaban preguntándose demasiado. Así eran. Siempre con preguntas, pocas veces con respuestas. Si no fuera porque tenían ambos lo suyo, y porque él los apreciaba a grados que hasta conseguían asustarle de vez en cuando, Shima los hubiera descartado hacía tiempo. Pero sabía que no podía.

—Shima… —escuchó entonces la dulce voz que lo llamaba desde la otra habitación, con ese tono musical que le hacía poner una automática sonrisa.

—Ya voy —dijo él, dejando su celular donde estaba, sobre la mesa de café, y yendo hasta la habitación. Pensándolo mejor, tendría que asegurarse de suspender cualquier posible cita de ese día. Definitivamente, se quedaría ahí.

Por comodidad, por la voz angelical, y porque, últimamente, solía estar más a gusto con Paku que con sus otras 'amigas'.

Sí, aunque siempre fuera a ayudarla con los quehaceres del hogar, con alguna compra, o con cualquier otra cosa. Sí, aunque ella no pareciera estar en lo más mínimo interesada en él. Sí, aunque todo, Shima prefería quedarse ahí.

* * *

Después de responder el mensaje de su amigo, Bon volvió a su tarea de domingo. Le gustaba repetir una escritura al azar, sin ninguna predilección en particular, de principio a fin, sin mirar las palabras, o haciéndolo lo menos posible. Hacía cuatro años había empezado a poner eso en práctica y, aunque al principio le costaba un poco mantenerse quieto por tanto tiempo, había aprendido a disfrutarlo. Escuchaba las palabras a la vez a las que las pronunciaba, y eso le daba una placentera sensación en el pecho, sensación de labor perfecta y completada. A veces se sentía tentado, incluso, a repetir dos tomos diferentes. No lo hacía porque pensaba que su cerebro necesitaba de un merecido descanso.

Sin embargo, le costaba volver a concentrarse. Y todo por el estúpido mensaje. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, muchas cosas que se desprendían de las pocas palabras que había visto. Estuvo unos treinta minutos con el dilema mental teléfono recitación teléfono recitación y así repitiéndose hasta el infinito. Ya después de quince minutos se habían convertido en dos palabras sin sentido. A la media hora, supo que no podría volver a su labor. Tendría que encargarse primero de entender lo inentendible. Por eso, tecleando lo más rápido que podía, envió la pregunta que tenía en mente a Yukio.

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

Sabía que entendería en seguida, después de todo, era Yukio el que había planteado el misterio. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _Tiene que ser mañana, todos deberían enterarse al mismo tiempo._

Bien. Eso era justo, no tenía por qué Bon saber algo antes que los demás. Sabiendo que Okumura era superior a él en cuanto a rango, sí podría enterarse en alguna situación previa. Pero, en lo que concernía a sus amigos, no había jerarquización que los distinguiera.

Sus amigos. ¿Sólo habría sido notificado Shima, junto con Konekomaru? Decidió enviar otro mensaje.

 _¿Kamiki y Moriyama también?_

De nuevo, con la puntualidad que sólo los escrúpulos, o el nerviosismo, contienen, llegó la respuesta.

 _Por supuesto. Todos._

Era bastante seca y definitiva. Algo parecido a un indirecto basta. Tomándolo como tal, Bon no hizo más preguntas, pero tampoco volvió a su práctica. Necesitaba calmar esas ansias que se habían despertado en él. Esa curiosidad que le picaba demasiado profundo, y que no se podía sacar de encima. Tendría que salir a correr, eso solía despejarle la mente. Y, cambiándose rápidamente de ropa, dejando todo lo que concernía a su estudio interrumpido en orden, salió sin rumbo fijo. Era lo que más le gustaba de correr. No saber a dónde ir. Y, saliendo por entre callejuelas que ni siquiera sabía que conocía, llegó hasta una avenida, bastante amplia, con carteles y gente por todas partes. No era un buen lugar para ejercitarse, por lo que se dispuso a darse vuelta y volver por donde había llegado, tomando algún otro rumbo lo más deshabitado posible. Hasta que lo notó. Un aviso publicitario, de una película. No le importó de cuál. Pero sí le llamó la atención lo que decía. Su mente dio algunas vueltas, y sólo pudo retener "Estreno: hoy 16/9".

Dieciséis de septiembre. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Ya se cumplía otro aniversario? _Mierda,_ pensó. Se sentía un idiota por haberlo pasado por alto. Y había osado llamarse amigo. Pero bien que no recordaba la fecha del aniversario de su muerte. Y su trote rápido se transformó en una caminata apesadumbrada, debido a la inminencia del calendario.

 _Rin._ En la mente de Bon, todo se reproducía en base a supuestos en ese momento. Suponiendo que se hubiese salvado; suponiendo que lo pudieran haber ayudado en algo; suponiendo que no hubiera sido tan repentino. Y esos eran los momentos donde le trepaba un nudo a la garganta y anidaba ahí. Porque no había, para él, peor sentimiento que el de la inutilidad. No había podido hacer nada en ese entonces, y no podría hacer nada en su presente. Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con la idea de que no pudo ayudar a un amigo y de que, en consecuencia, este había muerto. Cualquier persona podría no sentirse así, y sería justificado. Pero, para Suguro Ryuji, era la única forma posible de sentirse. Mal. Y no habría nadie que le sacara la idea de la cabeza.

Había llegado a odiar el otoño. Profundamente. Se ponía algo más colérico e impaciente, algo irritable. Sus colegas sabían que, durante los últimos días del mes de septiembre, nadie podía hacer ningún tipo de broma pesada hacia su persona. A decir verdad, mientras menos hablaran a su alrededor, mejor. Era demasiado arisco hasta que llegaba octubre. En ese momento, aunque su ánimo no subiera demasiado, la tolerancia volvía a su cuerpo.

Mientras volvía a su departamento, no pudo sino formular una teoría. Quizá Yukio quería hablarles respecto de Rin. Quizá quisiera hacerle un homenaje o algo por el estilo. Bon sabía que el menor de los mellizos Okumura, ahora el único, nunca había vuelto a visitar la tumba de su hermano. Quizá necesitaba de algo de apoyo moral para armarse de valor e ir en la fecha correspondiente, y los necesitaba. Y él acudiría sin chistar. Si no había podido ayudar a un Okumura, trataría con todas sus fuerzas de ayudar al otro.

Por su amistad con Yukio y por la memoria de Rin.

* * *

Había estado preparando una conferencia para los recién nombrados exorcistas del mundo. Sería algo bastante grande para él, demasiado rutinario para todos los ya acostumbrados. Tendría que hablar frente a personas de todo el ancho mundo, cada una con su respectivo traductor, sobre varios puntos a elegir. No le ponían limitaciones, sólo querían asegurarse de que los nuevos exorcistas se sintieran bien recibidos a la Orden. A pesar de muchas cosas, los altos mandos tenían cierto tacto y preocupación todavía. Cuando menos cuando involucraba formalismos.

Era la cuarta vez que Konekomaru borraba una oración, porque había tres palabras que no le parecían las correctas. Estaba siendo desmesuradamente mesurado en su empresa, y se estaba volviendo loco por ello. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, se detenía, respiraba hondo cuatro veces, cinco de ser necesario, y se volvía a concentrar en su esfuerzo. No podría vencerlo una charla. Si hasta se había sentido honrado en aceptarla. No podría echarse para atrás, y tampoco podría ser mediocre. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Pero su atención estaba algo dividida. No sólo era la fecha, y el día que se acercaba lenta pero tortuosamente, sino también un mensaje que había recibido. Extraño mensaje de Shima. No había querido darle importancia, pero lo había hecho de todas formas. Que Yukio les hubiera pedido eso era extraño. Sí, se seguían viendo. Sí, con el pasar del tiempo había recuperado su sonrisa, aunque algo más apagada. Pero él no solía ser el que sugería, más bien había que arrastrarlo a que fuera con ellos. Mientras más lo meditaba, Miwa más se daba cuenta de que, si no fuera por Shura siendo el puntapié final para hacerlo moverse, su antes maestro no hubiera podido salir de esa depresión que se cernía sobre él como una eterna y acosadora nube negra. Silenciosamente agradecía a la mujer, quien, aunque con métodos dudosos, siempre conseguía lo que nadie más conseguía con Yukio.

En fin, que aquél mensaje lo había dejado ciertamente confundido. No podía ser que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad de un día para el otro. Nada podría volver a la normalidad, en realidad, pasaran seis, sesenta, o seiscientos años. Eso él lo sabía. Por eso, con eso presente, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Okumura como para sugerir algo así. Quiso calcular algo cuando notó una falta gramatical en su discurso. Borró y corrigió. Y volvió entonces a su línea de pensamiento sobre el mensaje. Podría tener algo que ver con Rin, algo así como un encuentro grupal en honor a él. Aunque la fecha todavía estaba lejos. Quizás quería asegurarse de organizarlo bien. Pero sería extraño. Lo último que Yukio había querido hacer siempre, habían sido reuniones en el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. De hecho, nadie solía verlo ese día. Nadie sabía a dónde iba. Sólo sabían que no iba al cementerio. En una ocasión se habían preocupado, siendo que pensaron que estaría tirado por alguna calle, después de ir a algún bar. No sería propio de él, ciertamente, pero la situación podría llevarlo a hacer cosas impropias. Shura les había sacado esa preocupación con un comentario que Konekomaru había olvidado.

Su celular vibró.

 _Konekomaru, ¿te ha llegado un mensaje de Okumura Yukio?_

Era Kamiki.

 _Sí, reenviado por Shima. ¿A ti también?_

Su celular vibró de nuevo, esta vez con una llamada.

—Kamiki —dijo él, habiendo visto en la pantalla quién era.

—¿Por qué crees que de pronto quiere verse con todos nosotros? —preguntó ella, omitiendo todo saludo. Con el pasar de los años, y habiendo compartido varias misiones, los lazos entre todos se habían estrechado de maneras bastante profundas. Ahora, la reacia Izumo, aunque aún con sus propias formas, solía mostrar un poco más cierta cercanía, que negaba en cuanto se la ponía en duda. Por eso, a Konekomaru le agradaba escuchar ese tono de voz con el que había formulado la pregunta. Había costado mucho tiempo, pero, al final, habían podido lograr amistarse con ella.

—Se me ocurre que quizás tenga algo que ver con el cambio de estación —respondió él. Silencio del otro lado de la línea. Como si se hubieran congelado las vibraciones que producían sonidos, o que los recibían.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué el cambio de este año en particular?

—No lo sé, quizás ha reflexionado sobre algo nuevo.

—Es extraño.

Él no iba a negar esa premisa. Pero se sentía lo suficientemente confundido y presionado como para dar otra explicación más. Podría, tal vez, teorizar sobre las nubes, sin base, durante horas, y podría incluso alcanzar la verdad del asunto. Pero necesitaba preocuparse por otras cosas.

—Mañana sabremos —dijo él con un tono apaciguador, que hacía pensar en un indirecto 'ten paciencia'.

—Mañana sabremos —repitió ella, algo ida. Cortó la llamada entonces, y Miwa, después de ver su teléfono por unos segundos, volvió a sus papeles. Debía terminar esa conferencia.

* * *

Estoy convencido que se me pasó algún error, mañana voy a revisar por las dudas.

¡Saludos!


	3. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Tercero

Actualización. Estoy actualizando bastante rápido, aprovechando que ando con alguito más de tiempo. Voy a avisar cuando la frecuencia de acutalización baje.

En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, follows y favs!

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Tercero.

* * *

 _Es curioso, no suelen aparecer nuevos demonios, hacía tiempo que no ocurría…_

 _Idiota,_ pensaba Yukio, sentado a su ya tan antiguo escritorio, esperando a los demás, recordando la ironía en la voz de Mephisto. En ese juego, el azar y la sorpresa no existía. Sí, el demonio jugaba, y él lo sabía muy bien. Mephisto no se dejaba conducir por el azar, sino que él era el azar. La disposición de todas las piezas era una estrategia que se tomaba su tiempo para elaborar. La única verdadera responsabilidad que tenía el rey demonio era la de no aburrirse, y ponía todo su empeño en cumplirlo bien. Ocupaba sus días en las reglas de sus varios juegos, y movía cada ficha para que no repitiera el movimiento. Era la mejor sorpresa, el que fuera totalmente planificado. Por eso, Yukio fruncía el ceño recordando aquélla conversación dos días atrás. Cada sílaba había estado pensada. Y el joven, a pesar de ser un prodigio, tenía bien en claro que no podría ver la telaraña completa.

¿Para qué los había llamado? Si él ya entendía que eso era parte del guión de una película que el rey del tiempo y el espacio venía viendo desde hacía siglos. ¿Serían la quinta secuela? ¿Sexta? ¿Décima? ¿Habría acaso algún hilo conductor que uniera a Fausto con Yukio Okumura? Sólo Samael lo sabía, y sólo Samael lo sabría siempre. Por eso, y sólo quizás, el haber contactado con todos sería una vana esperanza de moverse de ese foco que tan puntualmente estaba apuntándolo.

 _Deberás ir en misión encubierta, nadie más puede saber sobre esto,_ habían sido las exactas palabras del demonio. Pero Yukio no iba a hacerlo solo, porque, como bien había aprendido, no existía ningún exorcista que trabajara solo. Siempre se requería de apoyo. Y, ya que tenía que hacerse con absoluto secretismo, pediría a sus más cercanos compañeros, sus amigos, que le ayudaran. Intentaría engañar a Mephisto. Qué iluso, conservar esa creencia aun cuando se sabe que en mentira.

El primero en llegar fue Bon. Llegó a la exacta hora a la que los había citado. Su puntualidad era insuperable incluso por el propio Yukio. No dijo nada más que un burdo saludo, y se sentó, aparentando estar distraído. Pero ambos sabían que era la peor fachada que podía formar sobre sí mismo. En su frente, en su golpeo de dedos contra la mesa, y en ese sutil movimiento reflejo de la pierna derecha, se notaba el nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Moría por entender un poco más lo que no había conseguido entender el día anterior, ni siquiera con sus mejores suposiciones. Okumura Yukio quiso sonreír ante eso, y lo hubiera hecho, si su propia ansiedad hubiera podido ser calmada.

Uno a uno fue llegando el resto. Después de Suguro, Konekomaru no tardó mucho, apenas uno o dos minutos, y justo detrás de él llegó Kamiki. Más tarde, y exclamando una excusa apenas abrir la puerta, entró Shiemi. Todos se habían sentado en donde solían ubicarse cuando estudiaban, como si el hábito reviviera en ellos y fuera más fuerte que sus propias decisiones. La rubia se sintió algo apesadumbrada viendo el asiento a su lado, y, bajando los ojos hacia sus piernas, apretó las manos. Shima tardó quince minutos más en llegar, y entró con una sonrisa de alegría, que disimulaba muy bien su inquietud. Sí, Shima debía de ser el más preocupado de todos.

En cuanto el joven de pelo rosa se sentó junto a sus inseparables amigos, Bon habló:

—Yukio, ya estamos aquí, ¿para qué querías que viniéramos?

—El sábado tuve una reunión con el señor Pheles —empezó entonces Yukio, con la mirada algo perdida. Podría haber esperado a Shura, pero ella ya estaba enterada—. Hablamos durante un tiempo que, para ser él, fue largo. Terminó por encomendarme una misión, secreta, según él, a la que debía de ir solo.

—¿Misión? —cuestionó Ryuji— ¿Qué tipo de misión?

Yukio suspiró pesadamente. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, y el pensar que ese mismo día tendría que salir a Mephisto sabría dónde, en busca de algo que Mephisto ya había encontrado, le frustraba. Por si fuera poco, la pesadilla que había tenido días antes se había repetido cada vez que entraba a sus sueños, y cada vez se despertaba con una sensación de vértigo más vívida. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar ciertas palabras que su superior le había dicho el sábado, pero sacudió ese pensamiento con la cabeza.

—Ni yo estoy demasiado seguro al respecto —dijo Yukio, sincerándose—, al parecer, han estado apareciendo nuevos demonios. El asunto es que el señor Pheles no se ha molestado en explicarme qué significa realmente eso, pero, al parecer, no son los demonios que todos estamos acostumbrados a ver o combatir.

—Es decir, que estamos yendo a ciegas —dijo Kamiki, algo dudosa—. No esperaba más de Mephisto.

Yukio no podía expresarlo mejor. No sabían a dónde estaban yendo. Llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo, para tantear la llave que el demonio le había entregado.

 _No la uses hasta que tengas que partir. Sabré si lo haces._

Y lo sabría, porque no era una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Una advertencia entre caballeros, por mera cortesía. Yukio esperó pacientemente, queriendo demorar el momento. Todos habían ido a prepararse lo mejor que pudieran, y él, que había hecho eso antes, se quedó esperando, pacientemente, sentado a su escritorio. Antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos volviera, Shura entró por la puerta y, sin siquiera saludar, dijo:

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto…

Y fue inevitable para Yukio recordar lo que Mephisto había dicho sobre sus pesadillas:

 _Es una lástima. Quizás, si hubieras seguido con tus experimentos sobre tus ojos, hoy sabrías por qué tienes los sueños que tienes._

* * *

Shura no iría directamente a donde Yukio le había pedido que fuera. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes. La primera sería visitar a Kuro. Sabía que el gato todavía estaba mirando, como antaño lo había hecho con Shiro, a que Rin volviera. Sabía ya que ambos estaban muertos, pero algo le impedía seguir. Era como si, a pesar de todo, se sintiera ligado a ese campus, a ese lugar, a esa vida de acompañante. Tal vez se había acostumbrado a estar acompañado, y se negaba a estar solo otra vez. Shura no conocía la historia de Kuro, y por eso no podía saber lo acertada que estaba con ese último pensamiento.

Le había llevado algo de comer, y un poco de agua. Pensaba que sólo necesitaba algo de compañía silenciosa. Y no, no se refería al gato mientras se decía eso, sino a ella misma. Quería sentarse unos minutos, sin nadie que pudiera hablarle, pero, al mismo tiempo, sin encontrarse enteramente sola. Quería respirar en paz aunque fuese por una fracción de segundo de su vida. Sacar una de sus tan apreciadas latas, tomarla sin necesidad de apuro, y, después, hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La realidad era que Shura odiaba el trabajo, pero amaba la acción. Por sus razones, que nadie sabía, aunque ella notaba que Yukio las presentía. Por sus razones, que sólo Shiro podría haber enumerado una tras otra. Por sus razones, que eran las mismas que la llevaban a beber casi todo el día.

—Y a ti Kuro, ¿también intentan sacarte explicaciones? —preguntó Shura, mirando al cielo, como recordando algo.

El gato sólo se quedó viéndola fijo, maullando de forma baja. Ella sabía, por haberlo visto con Rin, que estaba diciéndole algo, aunque no pudiera entenderle. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a pensar qué podría ser, pero decidió no hacer el esfuerzo. No valía la pena un tedioso trabajo sin frutos, o de frutos dudosos. El sol era lo bastante cálido como para distraerla. Y el sake era lo bastante placentero como para dejarse estar al calor. Definitivamente, no quería ir a donde Yukio. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no era ir a donde Yukio.

Cuando se acabó el contenido de su lata, y cuando sintió que quería levantarse, fue cuando enfiló hacia donde tenía que enfilar. Caminó guiando sus pasos, no con ellos guiándola a ella. Fue por pasillos y por escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta. Entró sin tocar, sabiendo que él estaría esperando, y no saludó apenas entró, sino que ordenó una respuesta:

—¡¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?!

—¿Yo? —preguntó Mephisto, actuando sorprendido y haciendo que se ahogaba con su sopa instantánea de fideos.

—¿Quién más si no?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Siempre sabes a qué me refiero.

—De hecho, mi querida Shura, suele ocurrir lo contrario.

Y ella sabía que mentía. Pero ese segundo de sospecha, ese segundo de creer que, por una de las pocas veces desde que lo conocía, estaba diciendo la verdad, fue suficiente. Bajó la guardia una milésima de segundo, y él lo notó en su lenguaje corporal. En cuanto ella volvió a endurecer la mirada, ya sabía que sería imposible sacarle algo de verdad.

—No trates de engatusarme —previno Shura, queriendo retomar su plan-no-planeado.

—Pero estoy siendo sincero, no entiendo de qué hablas.

—¿Qué es esta misión que le has dado a Yukio?

—Se suponía que no debería decírselo a nadie —soltó Mephisto, en casi un susurro, con una casi media sonrisa.

Él sabía lo que Yukio haría. Lo había considerado como una posibilidad. Tenía las variables estudiadas.

—Sabrías que yo vendría hasta acá, ¿no?

—Eso sí puedo decirte que lo sabía —dijo él con un tono muy casual, casi de almuerzo entre amigos—, pero eso fue porque has hecho demasiado ruido al entrar, mis finos oídos te escucharon desde que pateaste la puerta principal.

 _Mierda,_ pensó ella, sabiendo que él seguiría jugando con ella, como si fuera ella un juguete y él un niño aburrido. Odiaba esa madura inmadurez que tenía Mephisto, lo hacía demasiado peligroso.

—Te estaré vigilando —amenazó ella, apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Pero cómo —dijo él, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y haciendo como que pensaba—, ¿no que irías a la misión con Yukio?

Y con eso, una nube de rosa la envolvió, y apareció frente al aula donde había sido citada. Gruñó por lo bajo, y abrió la puerta, diciéndole a Yukio lo mal que presentía toda esa situación. Y él no tuvo mejor respuesta que expresar el espejo de sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada confianza en lo que pasaría. Algo tendría que estar por ocurrir, y que ellos jamás podrían prever. Sólo esperaban que todo no terminara en otra muerte. Sabían que Mephisto odiaba perder a sus piezas, pero uno tenía que ir prevenido. Si se había aburrido de algún jugador, lo eliminaría sin pensárselo dos veces. Yukio y Shura compartieron una mirada y, antes de decirse cualquier cosa, los demás entraron, ya listos para emprender su viaje.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los recién entrados, con sus ojos clavados en sus zapatos, Yukio fue hasta la puerta, la cerró, y, usando primero la llave que la cerraba, después la que le había entregado el demonio para que usara, abrió la puerta a donde ninguno sabía.

Se sorprendió del lugar. Pensaba que podría ser cualquier parte, sí, pero no se imaginó encontrar un inmenso volcán lejos, y un inmenso bosque que se extendía en su frente. Habían salido de una cabaña destartalada, que no pareciera haber estado jamás habitada. Por alguna razón, Mephisto había considerado entretenido enviarlos a _Aokigahara_. ¿Qué hacían en el popular bosque de los suicidas?

Con una inmensa duda, Yukio dio un paso hacia adelante, bajando un escalón de los tres que llevaba hasta la tierra. Al tocar suelo firme, sintió algo extraño bajo su zapato y, al mover el pie, notó un reloj de arena, que parecía algo viejo, y que le sonaba familiar de algún lado, aunque no podía puntualizar de dónde. Dando otro paso, se internó un poco más en ese lugar. Había un extraño olor flotando, un vaho húmedo, y, aunque natural, algo asqueroso. Como si tuviera un deje de podredumbre. Pero, después de prestar atención, Yukio notó que lejos estaba de asemejarse a la podredumbre. Había un extraño deje de azufre en el aire, y eso lo hacía molesto. Giró su cabeza para observar a sus acompañantes, y notó que todos parecían estar notando lo mismo. Suspiró, algo preocupado, algo cansado, y giró todo su cuerpo. Sabía que lo mejor era hacer un campamento ahí, donde se encontraban, con todas las barreras.

Ya el día siguiente sería otro, y podrían empezar desde cero. Quizás incluso hasta podrían estar más descansados.

* * *

Todavía siento que no capto el personaje de Shura a la hora de escribir, pero bueno, espero poder ir aprendiendo mientras voy escribiendo este fic.

¡Saludos!


	4. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Cuarto

Bueno, tenía pensado hacer un comentario, pero me lo olvidé mientras cargaba el capítulo a FF. En fin.

Es una actualización un poco más tardía, pero igual bastante reciente. Quiero, si llego a poder, actualizar mañana y pasado mañana, ya que después va a haber que esperar un poco más las actualizaciones. Deséenme (nunca me acuerdo en qué e va la tilde) buena suerte en la batalla con mi inspiración.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Cuarto.

* * *

Esa noche, Yukio no podía dormir. Tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que su pesadilla lo acosaría otra vez, pero que, en esa ocasión, sería peor que nunca. Sentía miedo, y, mientras transpiraba frío y sentía las agrias gotas caer por su cuello y desprenderse del mismo, intentaba calmarse con respiraciones profundas. Una tras otra iban pasando, inhalación-exhalación, acelerándose de vez en cuando, siendo controladas apenas se notaba el detalle. No podía evitar sentirse así. Algo le gritaba que estuviera nervioso. Se lo pedía, suplicante, aunque algo demandante. Y, aunque determinado a no ceder al sueño para no caer completamente frente a su ansiedad, no podía ganar la batalla completa. Había estado acostado hasta que notó que todos se habían dormido, y, más tarde, se había decidido sentar, cruzando sus piernas, la mirada enfocada en la tierra, los lentes algo caídos. Inspeccionaba una línea blanca que dibujaba un patrón particular, extendiéndose desde donde ellos estaban hacia afuera. A pesar de la oscuridad, Yukio sabía que iría a parar a un círculo. Las protecciones demoníacas de Shura siempre habían sido las mejores.

 _Es una lástima…_

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que sacarse esas palabras de la memoria. Se repetían una y otra vez. Lo haría al día siguiente. De momento, le servían para calmarse un poco. Más que calmarse, canalizar su preocupación en ira.

 _¿Qué significa eso?_ Pensaba Yukio.

Las nubes habían tapado la luna, oscureciendo todo. Un suave viento soplaba, haciendo bailar a las hojas del bosque de los suicidas, en una sinfonía de naturaleza viva, para contrastar la muerte que había visto aquél lugar.

 _¿Qué mierda significaba eso?_ Seguía dando vueltas Yukio.

Unas gotas cayeron, pero ellos no se mojarían. Habían preparado todo para la ocasión. Sólo por si acaso. Y las primeras rebeldes, los primeros llantos del cielo, caían libremente hasta la tierra, donde serían absorbidas y acompañadas por tantas miles de amigas. Todas terminarían unidas y harían levantar un dulce olor a humedad, que se aspiraría por mucho como un buen augurio.

 _¿Por qué me lo dijo?_ Gritó mentalmente Yukio. Y se agarró su pelo, tirando con fuerza, y gruñó suavemente. Y temió, pero ahora temió despertar a los demás. Volvió entonces a sus respiraciones profundas. Necesitaba dormir sin soñar, necesitaba descansar sin viajar a otro mundo. Sentía una impotencia frente a su insomnio que rozaba la desesperación, si no es que la rebasaba. Y los suaves ronquidos de Shura no servían para calmarlo, como solían hacerlo. ¿Estaría ella despierta? Si lo estaba, él no podía decirlo. Quizá estaba esperando, vigilando para que nada pasara, viéndolo a él y dejándole el tiempo a solas que ambos sabían que él necesitaba. Serían las tres de la mañana cuando pensó en una salida. Mephisto lo había dicho por algo. Y, si acaso la locura no estaba trepando lentamente por la espalda de Yukio, él sabía por qué.

Sus ojos tenían relación con sus sueños. ¿Y si soñaba para enfocarse en qué podía ver? Era una idiotez si lo pensaba dos veces, sonaba curioso si lo pensaba tres, y era la mejor excusa para dormir si lo pensaba cuatro. Podría hacer un experimento a través de su sueño. Quizá hasta podría retomar el estudio sobre sus ojos…

No.

No podía. Se había jurado no hacerlo. No quería, no después de los problemas que le había acarreado en el pasado. No después de que, gracias a ello, descuidó los últimos tiempos que tuvo con su hermano. No después de la carga de arrepentimiento que eso último le conllevaba desde hacía seis años. Debía contenerse. No iba a ser la pieza que cierto demonio quería que fuese. Se mantendría en su decisión. Si era necesario, no dormiría nunca jamás. Por eso se levantó de su lugar y fue a tomar algo de agua. La garganta se le había secado sin que él dijera palabra alguna. Tomó todo lo que pudo hasta saciar su sed, y volvió a su estado de vigilia. El mundo se vio algo más confuso, las sombras entremezclándose una detrás de otra, como bailando una danza misteriosa y hasta, quizás, sensual. Las nubes parecían dar algunas vueltas.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba soñando.

Al principio vio todo oscuro, sin distinciones entre todo y nada. Poco a poco, se fueron formando algunas siluetas. Después, algunos colores. Dos principalmente, si excluimos al negro. Pero Yukio no podía concentrarse demasiado, su cabeza daba vueltas sin control alguno. Sintió que levantó su brazo, aunque él nunca quiso hacerlo. Después, sintió como sus piernas caminaban, aunque él no quería moverse. Ni siquiera veía hacía dónde estaba yendo. O qué era lo que estaba haciendo, para el caso. Recordó que estaba soñando, y no pudo hacer nada. Suele ser al revés, y por eso se asustó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Izumo Kamiki no había tenido nunca muchos buenos presentimientos. De hecho, solía tratar de pensar lo peor posible. Así quizás se llevaría una decepción menos. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a esperar mejores cosas, a esperar el cambio. Su amistad con Paku había sido decisiva respecto a eso aunque, también, tenía que reconocer la intervención indirecta de todos los que en ese bosque la acompañaban. Era por eso que, cuando todos fueron a dormir, no pudo evitar sentir lo que hacía tiempo no sentía con tanta fuerza: un mal presentimiento.

Adjudicó el asunto al lugar, que la pondría de seguro susceptible. Con un suspiro, se dijo idiota y se acostó a dormir. El tiempo no había conseguido limar su escepticismo. Y eso que había intentado hacerlo. Pero Izumo no podría cambiarse toda ella, y tampoco lo quería. Además de reacia al cambio, era feliz con su forma de ser.

Pero eso no sacaba esa sensación de vacío adentro suyo, de que algo andaba mal. Ese extraño vértigo que conseguía marearla y hacerle sentir el gusto de bilis en la punta de la lengua. Esa sensación que le hacía juntar sus dos pequeñas cejas lo más que le era posible, al punto en el que no eran demasiado distinguibles la una de la otra. Sí, hacía tiempo que no la tenía. Y sí, esperaba no volver a tenerla.

Pero por otra parte, lo sentía algo ridículo. En el fondo, quería negárselo a ella misma. Temía que fuera algo demasiado grave. Giró sobre sí misma, viendo a Yukio sentado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Después de todo, quizás sólo necesitaba un tiempo de pacífico sueño, y dejar de preocuparse por cosas que no existían.

* * *

Shura estaba esperando que Yukio bajara la guardia, pero o parecía querer hacerlo. Desde que lo conocía, solía cerrarse de esa forma. Esa aura que desprendía de rechazo, de no querer hablar, de que era mejor quedarse al margen. No era fácil conseguir que dijera algo que le saliera de lo más profundo, fuera un sentimiento o una preocupación. Ella, igualmente, había conseguido hacerlo. Había aprendido en qué momentos podía hacer su aparición. Cuando los hombros de Yukio se destensaban en lo más mínimo, cuando su cabeza bajaba un ápice y, si era posible ver su mirada, cuando sus pupilas se dilataban apenas. En esas circunstancias, Okumura Yukio hablaría. No era imposible hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero era más difícil.

Y Shura no encontraba el momento en el que ocurriera. Quería sacarle algunas molestias de encima, aunque fuera sólo con algo de ironía y sarcasmo. A veces eso servía. A veces no. Pero quería poder intentar. Cuando lo vio levantarse, lo siguió con la vista, apenas moviendo la cabeza. Cuando se desplomó dormido, consiguió relajarse un poco, y a punto estuvo de cerrar los ojos y quedar sólo atenta con los oídos. Hasta que lo vio contorsionarse y convulsionar.

De un salto, casi literalmente, se sentó y tomó los hombros del joven, poniéndolo de costado. La saliva del joven se escapaba por el borde de su boca semi-abierta. Sus párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, y no parecía estar por despertarse. De hecho, sus convulsiones iban en aumento. Más feroces, más violentas. De un grito, hizo que los de sueño más ligero se despertaran, algo confusos. Apenas notaron la situación, se acercaron al par, intentando ser útiles de alguna manera. Eran un estorbo en varios sentidos, teniendo en cuenta que lo principal que necesitaba Yukio era el mayor espacio posible, pero cuando menos Shura podía pedirles que le alcanzaran algunas cosas.

Se detuvo tan repentinamente como empezó. Su cuerpo dejó de moverse, y su respiración era casi inexistente. La mujer se inclinó sobre él, para escuchar sus latidos. Demasiado suaves, demasiado débiles. Lo acostó nuevamente bocarriba, y comenzó a hacer presión con sus palmas, una sobre la otra, sobre el pecho de Yukio. A un ritmo constante, rápido. No podía dejarlo irse, no a él.

El cuerpo del joven no parecía responder a los estímulos. Su rostro empalidecía. Shura notó poco a poco a la esperanza escapándose de ella, en ráfagas. Sentía el hilo de la vida de Yukio a punto de ser cortado.

Supo cuándo tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Supo cuándo el caso estaba perdido.

Supo en qué momento debió ahogar su llanto.

* * *

Toda la oscuridad era algo del pasado. A pesar de que sus lentes estaban empañados, podía ver con claridad. Una turbia claridad. Todo tenía tonos lúgubres, de velorio, y el olor que había rivalizaba con la vista. Yukio no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero sabía que sería difícil salir de ahí. su trote inicial lo había llevado a un lugar algo más luminoso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer nuevo paso, sintió unas puntadas en el pecho. Fuertes, precisas, todas dirigidas a la misma zona, a su corazón. No podía avanzar debido a ello, y tuvo que hacer una fuerza descomunal para soltarse del invisible amarre. Ahora sí, podía andar en paz. No iba con demasiada confianza.

Encontrar alguna pista de su paradero era fundamental. Después, encontrar la razón de estar ahí, el método que se había aplicado para que él llegara ahí. Por último, tenía que volver. Con la mayor urgencia posible. Y avanzó, decidido y con cautela. Dio algunos pasos temblorosos, y ratificó su actitud.

Desarmado, pero más decidido que nunca a hacer algo, siguió su marcha. Parecía ser un gigantesco pasillo, de techo perdido en la oscuridad y paredes de una gastada y rojiza roca. Como si se hubiera transformado una cueva en un lugar habitable. Se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando por la nivelación del terreno. Había sólo una forma de seguir, una línea recta que se trazaba. A algunos metros, podía distinguir una luz fuerte, encandiladora. Con extrañeza, podía observar que, si bien esa luz era potente, no parecía entrar hacia el pasillo, como contenida por algo.

Cuando llegó frente a ella, arrugó la nariz. El hedor se había intensificado más que nunca. Lentamente, se acercó a la misma, hasta atravesarla.

Una vez estuvo del otro lado, rodeado de un color rojo macabro, se quedó petrificado. Había un solo lugar que podría ser así. Nunca lo había visto, nunca había estado, sólo escuchado los relatos más folclóricos de todos, quizás extraídos de algún viejo libro escrito por algún italiano. Pero las palabras no se comparaban con la realidad.

 _Ya era hora de despertar, Yukio,_ escuchó, y confirmó su lugar de momentánea estadía.

* * *

Transcurrió toda la noche, y el grupo de exorcistas no sabía qué hacer. Debían llevar el cuerpo de Yukio, pero, como bien lo había hecho notar Suguro, secundado por Shura, no podrían explicar la muerte, teniendo en cuenta que nadie, a excepción de Mephisto y ellos, tenía conocimiento de la misión. Misión que, además, aún no había empezado siquiera.

Dedicaron entonces toda la noche y la madrugada a rendir el mejor homenaje posible a su amigo. Todos estaban en un estado absoluto de shock. Nadie esperaba que algo así ocurriera, nadie pensaba que su amigo no se levantaría al día siguiente. Y por eso prepararon al cuerpo lo mejor que pudieron. Shiemi pidió a Nii-chan varios tipos de flores, en especial crisantemos de varios colores, que fue poniendo alrededor de su amigo fallecido. Shura no parecía reaccionar a la situación, y tomaba de una lata alguna bebida alcohólica, que ninguno podía especificar.

La noche fue tortuosa, no quería terminar jamás. Pero, más tarde que temprano, empezó a aclarar. Más tarde que temprano, se dispusieron a tomar una decisión. Querían llevarlo junto a las tumbas de Rin y Shiro. Merecía descansar junto con su familia. El traslado sería complicado. Las decisiones racionales eran tomadas por Ryuji y Konekomaru, quienes habían conseguido, dentro de todo, algo de cordura. Shiemi no era capaz de hablar debido a sus lágrimas, y Kamiki miraba el rostro del joven fijamente, sin poder mover un músculo. Shima, por su parte, se sentía algo perdido, no podía aliviar el ambiente con algún chiste o alguna sonrisa, sólo podía lamentarse en silencio. La mayor de todos, directamente, parecía invisible.

Dieron las seis de la mañana, y los dos compañeros que habían logrado alguna suerte de plan, se levantaron de sus lugares. Estuvieron murmurando plegarias durante varios minutos, algunas de las cuales fueron secundadas por su otro amigo de Kyoto. Las tres mujeres participaban silenciosamente, dando a entender su sentir.

Por eso, cuando dieron las siete, todos quedaron congelados en su lugar. Yukio se había movido. Casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo había hecho. Y de la nada, abrió sus ojos. De forma algo asustada, quizás. Pero lo había hecho. Y con una fuerte inhalación, el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Y con un violento movimiento, se giró un poco para vomitar. Cinco veces. Y no tuvo tiempo de volver a reclinarse, porque una Shura a medio embriague lo abrazó por la espalda, sacándole el oxígeno que recientemente había conseguido, y, después, recostando la cabeza de él en sus piernas. Mirando hacia arriba, Yukio pudo ver las lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos de Shura, y movió su mano lentamente hacia arriba, queriendo secarlas. Era la única que había reaccionado, los demás todavía no caían en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por eso, fue la única que notó el detalle. Fue la única que consiguió sorprenderse por otra cosa que el joven reviviendo por un aparente milagro. Y al notar eso, Yukio bajó la mano, preocupado. No sabía qué era lo que le estaría pasando a ella.

—Yukio, ¿qué demonios ocurrió con tus ojos?


	5. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Quinto

Sí, sí, sé lo que dije en las notas de autor del capítulo pasado. Y sé que no lo cumplí. Por eso, este capítulo tiene varias sorpresas. Quizás es un poco rápido, pero creo que podía darme una licencia al suspenso para dejar desencadenar todo en algo más grande. A partir de acá, van a haber varios giros y demás. Pero eso no importa, la idea es sorprenderlos con eso, no que se lo esperen.

En fin, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Quinto.

* * *

Su té nunca se enfriaba. Pero jamás estaba caliente de más. Siempre se mantenía a la mejor temperatura, esa donde la infusión se integraba bien al agua, pero se podía tomar sin ningún problema. A sorbos lentos, pausados, calculados y puntuales, así se encargaba de su té inglés. A veces conseguía de otros lugares. Pero para él, el de Inglaterra era el mejor, por mucho.

Su silla siempre flotaba con cierta gracia burlona, sus ánimos siempre desentonaban con los ánimos del resto. Si todo era feliz, él era el irónico que colocaba las nubes grises. Si todo era triste, él era el burlón que trataba de hacer salir al sol. Las personas eran muy divertidas llevadas a sus extremos. Eso solía pensar. Sus risas más estrafalarias y sinceras habían sido gracias a extremos.

— _Eins_ —dijo de pronto, disfrutando cada letra. Amaba la palabra en sí misma, realmente no la necesitaba para nada. Ni siquiera para comodidad, o para hacer sus efectos más audaces y rápidos. Siendo el Rey del Tiempo, la rapidez no representaba un problema en sus artimañas.

— _Zwei_ —Siguió, volviendo a embobarse con la pronunciación, con el dulce sabor que le producían esas palabras mezcladas con su té.

— _Drei_ —Finalizó, con una media sonrisa que rozaba lo enigmático e indescifrable. Como cualquier artífice de artes secretas, Mephisto siempre se aseguraba de mantener su sonrisa como distracción. Así nadie, jamás, conocía sus verdaderas intenciones.

Con el fin de la última letra de la tercera palabra, pudo ver a Yukio abrir los ojos. Por suerte fue capaz de lograrlo. Si su padre hubiera determinado que no, entonces todo se habría complicado mucho más. Fue una suerte que accediera, al final.

—Engañar a Padre, sí que eres osado, hermano.

La voz parecía salir de su propia cabeza, pero tanto él como el dueño de la voz sabían que era otra persona.

—Nunca conseguiría engañarlo, Amaimon, no puedo creer que me creas un idiota.

Claro que el Rey de la Tierra no lo creía un idiota. De hecho, Amaimon era lo suficientemente listo como para entender que era imposible entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Samael. Era un engranaje intrincado e indescifrable, como un reloj cucú de la mejor calidad y la más lejana antigüedad. De hecho, cada día que pasaba, Amaimon sospechaba si acaso Lucifer o Satán podrían entenderlo por completo, o si se había entrenado tanto como para poder pasar por sobre los controles de ellos dos.

Mientras el Rey Demonio de menor rango volvía a su empresa de dormir, Mephisto miraba atentamente la escena en el bosque. Tanta desesperación, tanta tragedia. ¿Por qué los humanos se apegaban tanto a todo lo que los rodeaba? ¿Qué tenían dentro de ellos que hacía que pudieran llorar por algo durante horas sin parar? Claro, él estaba adquiriendo esa costumbre apegada. Si de un día para el otro la raza humana desapareciera, él se sentiría apenado. Por cinco minutos. Ahí radicaba la diferencia. En los demonios, era como si se les fuera quitado un juguete. Así eran todas sus pérdidas. Sin embargo, en las personas era diferente. Y eso era lo que a Mephisto lo mantenía tan atento, tan interesado… podría decirse, siendo atrevidos, que hasta tan preocupado. Si entendiéramos preocupado como quien observa con cuidado una situación o un objeto con precaución de que no se rompa.

—¿Ya hablaste con nuestro hermano? —preguntó de pronto Samael, despertando con su interrogación a Amaimon.

—Sabes que no, ¿para qué te molestas en preguntar?

—Quizás lo habrías hecho sin que yo me enterara.

—Como si pudieras engañarme tan fácil.

—Has crecido, me alegra notarlo.

Todavía nadie había podido contactarlo. Y necesitaban de su presencia. De forma urgente. Pero Satán no parecía entender la inminencia del peligro del plan que trazaba. Claro, el Rey del Tiempo no creía que el detalle pasara desapercibido. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que su padre era osado, y que le gustaba, por sobre todas las cosas, jugar con los límites de todas las situaciones. Sin segundos planes, sin estrategias. La elegancia de la conquista se reducía a un baño de sangre a los ojos del Dios de los demonios. Y eso a Samael no le gustaba en lo absoluto. O podía disfrutar del juego si sus piezas estaban muertas y dispersas por todas partes. De ahí su necesidad de revivir a Yukio. De ahí su necesidad de enviarlos a todos hacia _Aokigahara,_ y observar desde la primera fila. Pero faltaba su pieza favorita, y la más importante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Mephisto le dieron ganas de insultar.

—Carajo —dijo, soltando la palabra con desprecio, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Era una suerte que nadie mirara realmente los ojos del demonio.

* * *

Yukio tardó en entender lo que le había dicho Shura sobre sus ojos. Fue necesario un espejo. Ahora todos lo miraban asombrados. Su mirada ya no era su mirada. Sus ojos ya no eran sus ojos. Los ojos de esa persona que ocupaban sus cuencas se llenaron de lágrimas, que empezaron a caer sin control por las mejillas de Yukio.

—Rin.

Fue lo único que pudo articular. El azul profundo, brillante, con un deje de desafío. El azul que hacía tantos años no veía. El azul que extrañaba. Ahora estaba en sus propios ojos. ¿Y su calmado celeste? Quién sabría dónde había quedado.

—Yukio —dijo Shura, llamando su atención—, ¿qué ocurrió?

Él tardó en responder, sin terminar de entender la situación, sin saber por qué la vida seguía torturándolo respecto a todo. Sin conseguir descifrar por qué todo seguía siendo tan cruel, sin darle descanso. Necesitaba descansar, realmente. Lo necesitaba.

—Tuve la peor pesadilla que podría haber tenido.

Ante eso, todos se quedaron mirándolo sin comprender. ¿Pesadilla? ¿Habían escuchado bien? Porque ellos lo vieron, y definitivamente no habían visto a una persona que estuviera soñando. Ni algo dulce ni algo tenebroso. Nada. Sólo la nada.

—¿Pesadilla? —preguntó con incredulidad Izumo, con los brazos cruzados. Se notaba su nerviosismo, por más que intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, de esconderlo detrás de una máscara de seguridad, o de molestia, o de lo que fuera.

—Sí —dijo Yukio.

—Okumura —Soltó Bon—, dejaste de respirar.

Ante eso, él no contestó. Sus ojos, que no eran sus ojos, se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer la sentencia. Él había estado vagando por espacios oníricos, podía afirmar eso sin miedo a equivocarse. Y, al parecer, estaba equivocado. Era imposible.

Agarró su cabeza con su mano derecha, sintiendo una migraña empezar a surgir. Cerró sus párpados, que esos sí eran suyos, y se concentró en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese lugar, esa conversación. Pensó en los inviernos pasados en el monasterio, en los cumpleaños celebrados, en las historias de su nacimiento. Pensó en Shiro, pensó en Rin, pensó en sus inicios de exorcista y en sus primeras misiones. Pensó en cuando la vida parecía tan complicada, pero resultaba ser tan simple. Y, ante eso, aunque el dolor de cabeza menguaba, el dolor mental crecía. Todo gracias a una pregunta: si acaso la vida se había puesto tan complicada, ¿podría empeorar? ¿Había tocado fondo en el pozo de las malas probabilidades, o quedaba todavía más para caer? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Yukio sabía que no quería oírla. Prefería sólo seguir durmiendo. O seguir muriendo, si eso era lo que había estado haciendo hacía momentos.

Y a ese pensamiento, su cuerpo le obedeció. Y él agradeció a su cuerpo que obedeciera. Todo se hizo negro, y él sólo pudo desmayarse, sin volver a ese extraño lugar, con un par nuevo de ojos, y respirando de forma pausada y constante.

* * *

Se sentó a hacer guardia. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero, de todas formas, alguien tendría que quedarse despierto. Y ella era ideal para el asunto. Podía pasar sin pegar los ojos durante cinco días. Ahora sí, era seguro que cayera rendida al quinto día, y tuviera que descansar durante tres días para poder recuperarse del esfuerzo.

Shura disfrutaba estando sola. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la compañía que podrían ofrecerle sus amigos y su pareja, seguía disfrutando de estar sola. Podía pensar tranquila, o simplemente observar a la nada y preguntarse por nada.

Esa noche, no fue el último caso. No podía dejar de pensar qué era lo que había pasado con Yukio. La noche era cerrada, oscura, pero, a pesar de todo, ella podía distinguir cierta silueta en cierta parte. Claro, él debería saber. Él debía de estar controlando que todo siguiera el curso debido, el curso necesario. Él estaba manejando los hilos lo mejor que podía, y eso era demasiado bien como para que nadie notara su mano. De hecho, ella no la notaba, sólo sabía que estaba ahí. Mephisto, irónicamente, le había enseñado a tener fe.

—Shiro, ¿qué harías en mi lugar? —le preguntó al viento, a los árboles que estaban rodeándolos. Definitivamente, el antiguo paladín sabría qué hacer sin ningún problema, sin pensarlo dos veces. Tendría ya un plan listo, ya estaría averiguando, de alguna manera, lo que había ocurrido con cuatro-ojos, y estaría sobre la marcha de una pista prometedora. Shura sonrió para sí misma al pensar en eso. Sí, Shiro sabría qué hacer.

Quería encontrar una respuesta, aunque fuera algo vaga. La necesitaba, en cierto punto. Y llegó, aunque de una forma bastante inesperada. Se escuchó un grito. La segunda mala noticia de la noche. Era de Shiemi.

Shura se acercó a ella, corriendo, todos los demás en sus posiciones para obedecer cualquier orden que fuera dada, a excepción de Yukio, que seguía en su profundo desmayo. La rubia se contorsionaba de formas extrañas, arqueaba la espalda, movía su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, apretaba los párpados, torcía las muñecas. Pero sonreía. Después de su grito, la había embargado una sonrisa de felicidad que la hacía ver trastornada.

—¡Shiemi! —gritó Shura. Sus energías se agotaban más rápido de lo que había calculado, y eso la frustraba. No podía darse el lujo de meter en problemas a otra persona. Yukio podría haber sobrevivido, pero Shiemi… nunca solía tenerse la suerte de que un milagro se repitiera dos veces. Suficiente con una.

* * *

Shiemi estaba en el lugar que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado. El jardín de Amahara. Lo reconocía por su fragancia, lo reconocía por su colorido entorno. Lo reconocía porque su imaginación le había dicho que era exactamente así, sin un detalle más ni un detalle menos. Pero estaba sola, y eso partía la felicidad en dos. Por una parte, no cabía dentro de sí que por fin había llegado al esperado destino. Por otra, necesitaba compartir la euforia con alguien, y no podía.

Caminó, adentrándose más y más en el jardín, acordándose del camino que había tomado por si necesitaba volver. Y se la encontró. Una planta enorme, de tres veces su tamaño en altura, cuatro metros cuadrados, podría calcularse a ojo. Estaba cubierta de flores que la joven nunca había visto. Eran muy parecidas a los crisantemos, de un azul que no podría describirse con todas las palabras del diccionario, de los diccionarios de todos los idiomas. Para dar una idea, digamos que era ese azul que se encuentra sólo donde los peces más antiguos habitan. Donde ningún hombre ha pisado jamás, y jamás lo hará.

—Shiemi —Escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Dio la vuelta a la inmensa planta, reconociendo que la voz venía del otro lado. Cuando llegó, casi cae de rodillas. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Y ahí estaba. Noches y noches sin dormir, llorando por la pérdida. Y ahora parecía volver, de la nada, después de la casi muerte de otro más, de Yukio. Corrió a abrazarlo, para asegurarse de que fuera real. Corrió para apurarse, y que no terminara la fantasía.

—Rin —dijo una vez chocó contra él, y sintió sus brazos rodeándola, y los brazos de ella lo rodearon—, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Y lloró otra vez. Ahora de felicidad. Ahora lloró porque dentro de ella no cabía nada más que la sorpresa, el alivio, y una sensación demasiado parecida a llegar al Paraíso. O esa sensación creía Shiemi que se le debía de parecer. Se quedaron quietos, estáticos, por algún tiempo. Después, la voz de Rin habló. Había cambiado con el tiempo, se había vuelto más gruesa, menos infantil, pero todavía bromista.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Y ella, sabiendo que sería algo difícil, presintiéndolo por el tono que había usado, lo miró a los ojos. Eran los mismos que la habían mirado desde Yukio cuando él había vuelto a respirar. Eran los mismos que ella había extrañado tanto tiempo.

—Lo que necesites —respondió ella.

Él arrancó una de esas flores tan parecidas a los crisantemos que había al lado de ellos y se la entregó a Shiemi en su palma, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue posible.

—Necesito que lleves esta flor con Yukio. Necesito que prepares una pira para ambos. Y necesito que enciendas la fogata.

Ante eso, Shiemi se quedó congelada. ¿Desde cuándo Rin quería hacer daño a Yukio?

—Debes confiar en mí, Shiemi. Y debes hacerlo rápido, no queda demasiado tiempo.

Después de eso, el Jardín de Amahara desapareció en una turbulencia de negro y azul, sus ojos se abrieron, y vio las caras de todos sus amigos con una preocupación similar a la que ella había tenido al ver a Yukio sin respirar.

—No me digan que yo también…

—No —dijo Shura—, tú sólo nos diste un susto, pero no de muerte.

Entonces la joven notó que en su puño había algo. Al abrirlo, vio la flor azul. Ya no tenía ese color tan vívido y extravagante que había tenido en su sueño, pero seguía siendo indescriptible. Todos notaron lo que ella miraba, y se quedaron algo confundidos. Minutos atrás, Shiemi no tenía nada en la mano. Pero la rubia no se molestó en explicar.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta Yukio. Metió la flor en uno de los bolsillos de él, y trató de levantarlo. Se le dificultó la tarea, no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Sintió una especie de empujón dentro de ella, que hizo que pudiera conseguir lo que se proponía. Algo que era externo, pero que estaba ahí, fusionado dentro de su ser. Y así, con algo de esfuerzo, con muchos suspiros, y con muchas preguntas de fondo, llevó a Yukio hasta la cabaña por la que habían salido al bosque. Lo dejó adentro, porque algo le decía que tenía que asegurarse. ¿Asegurarse de qué? No lo sabía.

Buscó algo que sirviera para el propósito que Rin le acababa de encomendar, y encontró unos fósforos. No servirían lo suficiente.

—Shiemi, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —preguntó Shura, casi como si fuera una orden de impaciencia, tomándola por la muñeca. Pero ella se soltó, sin mayor esfuerzo, ahora algo ensimismada. Encontró lo que buscaba. Bengalas. Las suficientes, pensó. Se acercó a la cabaña y, encendiéndolas todas, las dejó incendiar la pequeña cabaña con Yukio dentro. Sintió un golpe a su costado, y se vio tumbada al suelo por Bon, mientras Shura corría hacia la madera, hacia la cabaña.

Pero antes de que llegara, una explosión de azul estalló, transformando las llamas en homónimas de color, iluminando la noche.

* * *

Mephisto aplaudió, varias y repetidas veces, satisfecho. Amaimon no parecía entender demasiado. De hecho, se veía confundido.

—Fue una suerte que pudiera proporcionar una pira propicia —dijo el Rey del Tiempo, con una sonrisa complacida.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

—Ya vas a entenderlo, sólo tienes que ver atentamente la función.

Ante eso, Amaimon no respondió, decidiendo obedecer, confiando en su hermano. Aunque la confianza entre demonios no sea como nosotros la entendemos.

—Me debes una, hermano —Soltó Mephisto, con la vista clavada en las llamaradas azules—. Has hecho tu movimiento, ¿quién será el próximo jugador en actuar?

* * *

Helo aquí, una culminación que estaba esperando y que (naturalmente) no salió como esperaba. En fin, avísenme por cualquier error, ortográfico o gramatical.

¡Saludos!


	6. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Sexto

Esta actualización estaba planeada para el viernes que pasó, pero teniendo en cuenta que hoy se cumple una semana desde la última actualización, he de decir que no me siento culpable jeje.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir la historia, o por leerla! Espero que puedan disfrutar como yo disfruto escribiendo.

Ahora sí, al capítulo. Pero antes, al disclaimer, que esporádicamente me acuerdo que existe:

Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen, sus personajes tampoco. Sin embargo, esta historia sí.

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Sexto.

* * *

Sus dolores se habían vuelto una costumbre. Odiaba que su cuerpo no fuera digno de él, le hacía mirar a sus manos con desprecio. Parecía alguien tan débil y enfermo, alguien tan inofensivo. Era una suerte que sus seguidores humanos fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entender su poder. Más que entenderlo, temerle. Nunca podrían comprender lo que él podía hacer.

Por eso la pasaba postrado en una cama, conectado a varios y diversos aparatos, dando órdenes y realizando planes. Le gustaría poder abandonar esa excusa de carne y pellejo, dejar que se consumiera en la nada y escupirlo después. En eso, reconocía que Samael era más poderoso. O, al menos, más capaz. Él podía detener el paso del tiempo de su cuerpo humano, haciendo que este estuviera siempre en perfectas condiciones. Había heredado una habilidad que había aprendido a manejar incluso mejor que su propio Padre. Era una lástima que desperdiciara todo eso en sus estúpidos juegos, sin tomarse nada en serio. A veces su hermano le daba un poco de asco. Codearse con humanos de la forma en que él lo hacía.

—Lucifer-sama —Escuchó entonces. Por fin había querido anunciarse. Siempre esperaba en silencio, sin querer interrumpir su cadena de pensamientos. Él odiaba esa falta de cortesía que había en el no anunciarse. Como si su presencia no fuera lo suficientemente molesta para no dejarlo pensar tranquilo. Plastificó una media sonrisa para la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la mujer cuyo nombre nunca se había preocupado en memorizar.

—Nos ha llegado un reporte de Shima Renzou.

Hacía tiempo que no tenían noticias importantes de él. No lo suficientemente importantes como para que Lucifer fuera molestado al respecto, al menos. Reportes rutinarios, de esos diarios que suele hacer cualquier espía como rutina.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Al parecer, Okumura está de vuelta.

Lucifer la miró con cara de aburrimiento. Sus ojos indagaron en los de ella, deteniéndose lo suficiente como para implantar el miedo en todo su cuerpo. Percibió el escalofrío de la mujer, se jactó de lo que podía producirle. Lo disfrutó.

—Ya lo sabía.

Ella se quedó congelada, temiendo más incluso sus palabras que su mirada.

—Lo siento, señor, no era mi intención…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Lucifer, con su empatía fingida—, es lógico que olvides que lo que ocurre en Gehenna siempre alcanza mis oídos.

Ella lo miró con admiración, sumándose la emoción al terror que había nacido en su persona. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, Lucifer dio a entender que quería quedarse solo. Sin embargo, la mujer no se retiró.

—Hay algo más…

Él no se molestó en preguntar, sino que esperó pacientemente.

—Una chica —empezó a decir ella— parece haber estado involucrada en el asunto.

Eso sí que era nuevo. Todavía no había alcanzado a conocer los detalles que había habido detrás de la aparente resurrección de Rin Okumura.

—Exactamente, ¿en qué tuvo que ver?

—Verá, es algo confuso, según me informó Shima.

La mujer relató brevemente los eventos, mencionando incluso la flor que había aparecido de la nada. Los reportes del joven eran siempre muy puntuales y a mucho detalle, y ella los comunicaba de la misma forma, para que el relato no se deformara. Cuando terminó, Lucifer se quedó callado unos segundos. Por suerte, sus dolores de habían vuelto una costumbre.

—Tráiganla ante mí —dijo por fin, y la mujer se retiró.

* * *

La sala del hospital era demasiado blanca, y el reflejo de la luz le molestaba a los ojos. Se había desacostumbrado a tanta luz. Pediría a alguno de sus amigos que apagara las luces, pero temía que, al hacerlo, todo desaparecería y volvería a ser lo mismo que había sido por tanto tiempo. Prefería el dolor a la incertidumbre. Su hermano yacía en una cama contigua, durmiendo. Él veía a todos, sin mirar a nadie. Ellos parecían ocupados hablando, entre ellos y con él, sobre todo lo que había pasado. No se daban cuenta de que él estaba demasiado mareado como para entender lo que decían.

Cuatro días había tardado en despertar, según le informaron. Y, desde entonces, tres días habían pasado. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, y todavía no podía creer que lo había conseguido. Le había llevado varios días, varias noches. Pensar que el tiempo allá era más lento, y seguramente desde la perspectiva de aquél lugar le había llevado meses. Assiah y Gehenna tenían demasiadas diferencias.

—Rin —dijo alguien entonces, y él alcanzó a prestar atención a las tres letras unidas. Buscó el origen de la voz y dio con Shiemi. No dijo nada, no había hablado mucho desde que se había despertado. Ella entendió su mirada como una invitación a continuar—. ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo?

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Nadie le había preguntado eso.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema —respondió, despegando su mirada de la de Shiemi y dirigiéndola a la ventana. Sus ojos ardían por la luz. Por suerte estaba acostumbrado al ardor.

Todos quedaron callados, quizás algo incómodos, hasta que Yukio se removió entre sueños. Lentamente, el menor de los mellizos abrió los ojos, girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia su hermano. Tenía que asegurarse que todavía estaba ahí, que no había sido todo un sueño o una ilusión colectiva. Rin miró ojos idénticos a los suyos, y se angustió un poco de que el efecto todavía no se hubiera extinguido.

—Yukio —dijo Rin.

Su hermano no respondió con más que una pequeña sonrisa que le avisaba al mayor que todo estaba bien, que se alegraba de que se pudieran estar viendo. El reencuentro había sido más emocional. Habían tardado en salir de entre las llamas, llorando como pocas veces lo habían hecho. Todos habían pensado que Yukio había muerto. Demasiado grata sorpresa había sido cuando no uno, sino dos Okumura habían salido de entre el humo. Nadie había hecho las preguntas necesarias y propicias para la situación. Nadie se había preocupado porque un muerto volviera a caminar sobre la Tierra.

Nadie, claro, menos Shura Kirigakure. Pero ella había decidido no decir ni interrogar. No mientras estuvieran todos juntos, por lo menos. Sabía que no sería seguro el hacerlo. No podían correr demasiadas voces al respecto de nada. El mundo era un lugar desconfiable y con demasiados oídos.

Todos dejaron que el día pasara, intentando reír lo más posible. Todos dejaron pasar el día como si los seis años previos nunca hubiesen existido, como si el tener dos Okumura nunca hubiera sido un imposible, sino una dulce rutina. Cuando la noche cayó, con su paso lento, temiendo a salir antes de que el sol se pusiera, nadie quiso dejar en paz a los mellizos. Parecía haber un acuerdo silencioso de dormir todos en la misma habitación. Nadie parecía querer contradecir ese acuerdo, pero nadie lo hacía oficial. Así, llegaron las tres de la mañana. Sólo quedaban tres personas despiertas. Un joven de pelo rosa, cada vez más negros, una mujer de busto abultado y un reciente resucitado. Ninguno miraba al otro, todos con sus ojos en sus asuntos. Shima veía dormir a sus dos más cercanos y mejores amigos, Shura dejaba que su vista saliera por la ventana, sus demás sentidos atentos, y Rin apenas se permitía parpadear, queriendo memorizar cada detalle de las vigas de madera del techo.

 _No podrás descansar mucho más._

Rin lo sabía, pero le molestaba que entraran a su mente. Levantó un poco más sus barreras, aunque sabía que serían inútiles en última instancia.

 _Es bueno que conozcas tus propias limitaciones,_ volvió a escuchar.

 _¿Qué quieres?,_ pensó.

 _Avisarte,_ le dijeron, _debes tener especial cuidado._

 _¿Sólo eso?_

 _Sí._

 _Sabes que me molesta que invadas mi privacidad._

No escuchó nada más después de eso, dejándose concentrar en las respiraciones de todos los presentes, algunas más relajadas, otras más agitadas, una o dos controladas con precisión. Rin dejó que sus párpados se cerraran. Sus dos hombros y su esternón ardían ligeramente. Odiaba la sensación. Parecía hipocresía el sentir ardor siendo dueño de llamas azules. Finalmente, cerró los ojos. No le gustaba compartir sueños, por lo que se empeñó en soñar en negro, quizás en estática. Sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo, escuchó la voz una última vez.

 _Vienen a buscarla._

* * *

Mephisto nunca daba demasiada información en los juegos. Decir mucho era equivalente a acortar el tiempo, a eliminar factores sorpresa. A hacer todo un poco más aburrido. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, era necesario, para evitar un final demasiado precipitado, o demasiado predecible. Abrió los ojos, su hora de sueño recién terminada. Con el chasquido de sus dedos, su cuarto desapareció en una nube de rosa, y se encontró en su oficina, su preciado traje ya puesto. Adoraba las manipulaciones del tiempo y el espacio.

Amaimon estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con las piernas recostadas sobre la mesa de té, comiendo algún tipo de dulce que Mephisto no reconocía.

—¿Por qué me hiciste venir? —preguntó el menor de los demonios.

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

—Jamás necesitas de mi ayuda.

—Ayuda, asistencia, es todo más o menos lo mismo —retrucó Mephisto, restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano, manteniendo un tono ligero, que dejó desaparecer a su siguiente frase—. Necesito que visites a nuestro hermano.

—¿A cuál?

—Sabes a cuál.

—Contigo ya todo es demasiado confuso, hermano.

—Quiero que vayas con Lucifer.

Amaimon abrió los ojos notablemente, sorprendido, y, quizás, asustado. Había tres personas que le inspiraban esa sensación. Una era su padre, pero era difícil encontrárselo. Otra, estaba sentado frente a él, y el Rey de la Tierra sabía que, siempre que obedeciera, nada podría ocurrirle. La tercera, la más impredecible, era el mayor de los Reyes. Amaimon era un demonio poco listo para su rango, pero lejos estaba de ser estúpido. Tenía que haber una buena razón para que él tuviera que acercarse al Rey de la Luz.

—¿La causa?

—No necesitas saberla.

Amaimon se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta el escritorio, y apoyó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio. Todo lo llenaba de recuerdos, de años anteriores, tanto más anteriores. Antes de los nuevos planes de su padre, antes de los Okumura o de ese extraño Paladín. Se sentía mirando al pasado. Ejerciendo un mínimo de fuerza, dejó que el escritorio estallara en astillas. Los papeles que estaban sobre el mismo volaron por los aires, la lámpara dio al suelo con un estruendo, y todo quedó manchado con salpicaduras de tinta. Mephisto no borró su media sonrisa, ni se movió un centímetro.

—No me trates como uno de tus gusanos —dijo Amaimon, en un arrebato de atrevimiento.

—Pero hermano —repuso Mephisto, con un tono divertido—, eso es justamente lo que eres.

Y con un chasquido, hizo desaparecer a su hermano menor, sabiendo que obedecería su orden. Aunque había llegado a dudarlo. Amaimon preferiría morir a su mano que a mano de Lucifer. Pero lo había visto en sus ojos. Accedería.

—Tsk —soltó—, cree que puede ser libre en todo esto.

Con otro chasquido, arregló el pequeño desastre que el demonio había dejado con su última actitud. Entonces marcó un número desde su celular. Esperó y siguió esperando, hasta que la llamada dio ocupada. Y escuchó el contestador, con una de sus pocas sinceras sonrisas.

 _Ehh, sí, estoy ocupado ahora, por favor llámame más tarde. O mañana, o cuando sea._

Despreocupado pero simpático, seguro pero dudoso. Hasta el contestador del celular de Shiro Fujimoto seguía conservando su personalidad. Era una suerte que Mephisto hubiera encontrado el dispositivo, que guardaba en su cajón, conservando el último contacto que alguna vez tendría con su más grande amigo.

El único gusano que había roto el capullo, se había transformado en mariposa, y había volado lejos de las telarañas de su juego.

Admirable.

* * *

Shiemi no había soñado en varios días. De hecho, se estaba empezando a preocupar. Ella solía tener sueños de todos tipos y colores. Pocas veces eran pesadillas o eran tristes. Casi siempre eran repetitivos, pero con diferentes detalles.

Sin embargo, Shiemi no había soñado en varios días.

Desde que Rin había vuelto a aparecer, de hecho. Ahora lo miraba, acostado sobre la cama de la habitación del hospital, todos los demás durmiendo plácidamente acomodados lo mejor que podían. Ella se acercó a los pies de la cama de él y se sentó. Lo observó con detenimiento, una emocionada sonrisa en sus labios. Había cambiado demasiado y demasiado poco al mismo tiempo. Era exactamente como ella imaginaba al Rin más maduro. Aunque todavía no habían podido hablar demasiado, apenas algunas palabras, ella quería preguntarle por lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella para que hiciera esa suerte de ritual? ¿Qué significaba ese ritual? Demasiadas cuestiones por responder. Y ella no terminaba de atreverse a cuestionarlo.

Entonces Rin se removió, quizás por un sueño, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los verdes ojos de Shiemi, y sonrió, con un suspiro apenas audible.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —le preguntó, en un susurro.

—No sé, perdí el sueño —respondió ella. Él se sentó en la cama, de forma lenta. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo. Era difícil después de tanto.

—Deberías descansar, ya mañana saldremos de este lugar y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Shiemi, insegura— Rin, no te molestes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será todo lo contrario.

Él rió ante eso, una risa divertida, una risa reconfortante y baja.

—Lo sé —le dijo—, lo decía para ver si con eso volverías a dormir algo más tranquila.

Tenía que ser. Él querría calmarla, no querría que ella se preocupara. Se quedaron en silencio, los dos mirando por la ventana. La luna estaba especialmente brillante esa noche, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. El cielo azul, contaminado por un leve resplandor naranja que parecía brotar de la tierra, no admitía estrellas. Quizás alguna rebelde, pero no más que eso. En algún momento dado, sus miradas se cruzaron, y se sonrieron.

—Te extrañamos, Rin —dijo Shiemi, sorprendiendo gratamente a Rin, que se dejó sonreír—, te extrañé.

—Yo también —respondió él.

Al comentario de él siguió más silencio, y entonces, después de dirigirse una mirada más, ambos se fueron a dormir. Algo más calmado, Rin estuvo por conciliar el sueño de forma rápida, con algunas respiraciones y nada más. No soñaría con nada. Shiemi, más relajada, se acostaría de nuevo sobre la improvisada cama que había armado en el piso y se estaría por dormir. Sin embargo, antes de que los dos pudieran entrar al dulce mundo de los sueños, ella preguntó:

—Rin, ¿dónde está tu espada?

Y Rin se tensó, y Shiemi lo notó, y la tranquilidad se perdió.

—Es una larga historia —respondió él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no la contaré ahora —dijo él, quizás algo demasiado cortante.

Y ninguno de los dos durmió, ambos sabiendo que el otro estaba despierto, pero ninguno queriendo romper la incomodidad que se había formado. Desde su lugar, Shima no dejaba pasar detalle. Era una lástima que Okumura no hubiera contado la verdad. Le hubiera ahorrado trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá. No sé si ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sí (aunque eso no signifique nada en realidad, es sólo un dato curioso).

Como siempre, cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que encuentren, les pido por favor que me hagan saber.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Saludos!


	7. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Séptimo

Esto se ha demorado demasiado tiempo, pero ha sido por temas externos a mí, mayormente tiempo. Espero tener más tiempo a partir de la semana que viene para no atrasarme mucho con las actualizaciones, porque este fic me está dando siempre vueltas en la cabeza y me molesta no poder escribir como quisiera.

Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, esta historia sí (por la costumbre de a veces poner disclaimer)

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Séptimo.

* * *

Su color de ojos no había cambiado. Se había quedado en esa imitación de los de su hermano mayor, como resignados a no volver nunca al tono celeste. Mirándose en el espejo, Yukio intentaba descifrar qué podría significar eso. No era algo que pudiera decirse usual. Quizás en otras circunstancias, bajo otros acontecimientos, el hecho hubiera sido descartado como un capricho de sus irises. Pero el día en específico había sido demasiado especial, demasiado particular. Cualquier cambio sería sospechoso.

Sus ojeras resaltaban más que de costumbre. Había estado durmiendo poco desde su supuesta muerte. Apenas habían pasado algunos días, pero habían sido los suficientes para sentirse abatido, y para dejar que debajo de sus ojos se formaran las eternas marcas del cansancio. Era tan irónico que su aspecto empeorara cuando su vida parecía mejorar.

O esperaba que su vida empezara a mejorar.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía un pésimo presentimiento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mundo parecía un lugar demasiado simple, demasiado alegre. Él había descubierto que no era así. Nunca lo era. Todo parecía estar en ese momento de estática que suelen tener todas las mitades de los asuntos. El más que clásico cliché de la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero mil veces peor.

Parpadeó. Y se sintió mareado. Había sido sabio no salir todavía del hospital, así cualquier eventualidad sería cubierta. El siempre necio de su hermano ya se había auto-permitido salidas ambulatorias. ¿Quién le discutiría a un resucitado? Nadie, por supuesto. Menos si se tenía en cuenta el fuego azul que podía hacer salir por sus poros. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso del fuego, de dónde saldría? Era una buena pregunta para Yukio, y su curiosidad se despertó.

Pero volvió a sus ojos. Ese azul profundo le perturbaba en demasiados niveles. Quería averiguar más al respecto. Y sabía a quién tenía que recurrir, pero se negaba a hacerlo. No caería a ese nivel de curiosidad. No se dejaría tentar por el asqueroso guión otra vez.

Tarde o temprano, sabía que caería, de todas formas. Ya estaba acumulando la ansiedad que siempre acarreaba el preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa a Mephisto. El demonio disfrutaba demasiado de los pedidos de los humanos alrededor suyo. Yukio volvió a su dormitorio, viendo la cama vacía al lado de la suya. Su hermano todavía no había vuelto de quién sabía dónde. En cuanto la Orden se interesara por poner una mano sobre él, tendría que despedirse de cualquier privilegio de libertad. Quizás por eso se los estaba concediendo mientras podía.

Más temprano que tarde, los altos mandos se enterarían de todo el asunto. Ni el mismísimo Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio podría detener lo que se avecinaría en algún momento. Entre la incertidumbre, el mareo y la migraña que iba apareciendo poco a poco, Yukio decidió intentar dormir. Si no podía aguantar despierto, quizás podría aguantar dormido.

No le costó demasiado, apenas unos minutos de tener el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos ardían y pesaban. O los ojos de Rin. Ya no sabía de quién eran sus ojos azules. Esos mismos ojos que, de pronto, se abrieron, pero estando en otra parte. Yukio era consciente de haberse quedado dormido en la cama del hospital, pero no tenía recuerdo de haber despertado y haberse movido hasta un lugar como el que se encontraba frente a él.

¿O sería todo un sueño?

El pasillo se perdía en la distancia. No había luz por ninguna parte, pero no requería de iluminación para que se pudiera ver dentro de él. Todo era de un color gris gastado, sin ganas de dar vida al objeto que ocupaba y contaminaba. El joven movió un pie antes del otro, empezando a caminar antes de darse cuenta.

 _Debes llegar al final del pasillo,_ Escuchó que alguien le decía. Una voz que no era suya pero estaba dentro de él, que no era de nada externo pero salía de las paredes.

 _¿Qué hay ahí?_ Preguntó él, intentando ser precavido.

 _Lo sabrás cuando llegues._

 _¿No es peligroso?_

 _Después de todo, esto es un sueño. Tú mismo lo pensaste._

Eso a Yukio, lejos de calmarlo, lo perturbó todavía más. Si alguien dentro de un sueño le avisaba que estaba dentro de un sueño, ¿eso no cancelaba la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando? De cualquier forma, su cuerpo parecía obedecer leyes que él no pensaba, y se movía a lo largo del lúgubre corredor.

Esperaba que el final estuviera cerca. En algún momento tendría que despertar.

* * *

—¿Dónde está?

—No te preocupes por eso, hermano, te lo mostraré.

Rin odiaba las respuestas de Mephisto. Siempre las había odiado. Prefería su silencio a escuchar esa lengua mentirosa.

—No respondiste.

Nunca respondía, era más que ridículo reiterar sus acciones de siempre. Se limitaba a hacer una suerte de respuesta, algo que quizás podría dejar contento al desprevenido. Lo hacía porque era más fácil que mentir para ocultar sus intenciones. Claro, Mephisto no mentía, sino que creaba otra verdad. Verdad que, a veces, se acontecía al mismo tiempo que la realidad. Y si no, bueno, por algo era un demonio. Entre tantas otras ventajas, podía hacer que existieran más de dos realidades en las mentes de sus interlocutores.

Y, otra vez, Mephisto no respondió. Sólo que en ese momento pareció decidir guardar silencio ante todo. Uno de esos silencios que, si bien no incómodos, son perturbadores. Rin no se movía de su posición en la oficina de su medio hermano. No quería siquiera respirar, por más que su cuerpo lo obligara de forma involuntaria. Tenía que corroborar el dato, cerrar la anécdota. Para, además, saber qué enfrentaba. Aunque si bien tenía una sospecha, nunca se sabía de lo que el demonio frente a él podía llegar a hacer. Si la batalla estaba por explotar, o explotaría en algún momento, ya debía ir preparándose. Algo de todo lo que le habían enseñado en Gehenna había hecho mella en él.

—Mírate —dijo de la nada Mephisto, con una media sonrisa—. Ya pareces todo un rey de Gehenna.

Ante eso, Rin quedó confundido. Hasta que recordó el pequeño hecho de que su medio hermano podía leer su mente sin que él lo notara. Esa violación a la privacidad era de las cosas que más le molestaba del Rey del Tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo si acaso podía preguntar? Pero claro, él nunca preguntaba.

—No tengo la necesidad de preguntar.

Rin soltó un quejido bajo, y frunció el ceño.

—Deja de hacer tiempo con tus estúpidos juegos, Mephisto. ¿Dónde está?

El demonio se levantó de su asiento, con parsimonia, y dio la vuelta al escritorio con pasos lentos. Parecía una especie de baile de la victoria. Todavía no había ganado, y ya se jactaba de ello. Era lo que su actitud soberbia frente a otros le permitía hacer.

—Si estás tan apurado por ello —empezó a decir, antes de levantar su mano derecha y unir su pulgar con su índice—. _Eins, Zwei…_

—Nada de eso —interrumpió Rin, tomando con su mano derecha el antebrazo levantado de Mephisto—. Sin tus trucos baratos. Sé que puedes mostrármelo sin tener que moverme yo de este lugar.

La sonrisa del demonio creció todavía más, ahora entre alegre y orgulloso. Su padre había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Podía notar, en la presión ejercida por su hermano, en la mirada de los ojos azules, en la postura e incluso en el tono de las palabras cómo la naturaleza demoníaca tomaba un lugar más importante que el que antes tenía. Le fue inevitable tener el recuerdo de esa noche de invierno, de ese trato que nunca fue apuesta, de todas esas palabras.

 _No hago tratos con demonios, Samael. Sabes cómo funciona lo que te voy a decir. Tómalo o déjalo._

Eso le había dicho. Y, teniendo frente a él lo que había terminado por "tomar", notó cómo había pasado el tiempo. Hasta el Rey del mismo notaba cómo pasaba fuera de control. Y era una sensación curiosa.

—Si insistes en ello —dijo al final, mirando la mano de su hermano, en una muda orden de que lo soltara en el acto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue un movimiento con la cabeza, hacia el costado, para que una pared lateral simplemente desapareciera. Amaba sus trucos, los podría repetir hasta la eternidad.

De inmediato aparecieron dos figuras, altas, negras, vestidas con traje y con máscaras que tapaban sus rostros. Parecían idénticas, aunque Rin podía notar una sutil diferencia.

—¿Quién de los dos es?

Mephisto caminó hasta encontrarse entre los dos extraños seres, rodeó con cada uno de sus brazos a cada uno de ellos, y les dirigió una mirada por separado.

—Adivina —dijo.

No tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo. No iba a seguir sus estúpidos juegos. Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, removió ambas máscaras. Los sombreros que los seres cargaban sobre sus cabezas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Pudo entonces distinguir los rostros de dos personas. Aunque algo vagos, todavía se notaban. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, totalmente fuera de sí. Rin no pudo evitar la mueca que se generó en sus facciones. Sin lugar a dudas, Mephisto era un sádico.

Lo importante es que encontró su respuesta. Neuhaus era el de su izquierda.

* * *

Lightning analizaba el expediente sin darse un descanso. Le habían llegado las voces necesarias para construir uno y, aunque todavía lo mantenía en secreto, sabía que pronto tendría que reportarlo. Sólo deseaba tener las respuestas suficientes para poder esconder la mínima información.

Dentro de los papeles, había algunas fotos, algunos relatos demasiado escuetos, y unas pocas teorías. Él mismo estaba trataba, mediante sus pocos medios, de crear una. Había leído alguna vez en la Biblia la posibilidad de que alguien resucitara. Él no era un creyente cristiano, o no se consideraba uno, por una y tantas razones. De hecho, siempre le había parecido irónico no sólo el ser exorcista, sino el ser un aria. Se justificaba siempre diciendo que él sólo había encontrado un problema y una solución al mismo, al margen de todo lo que dicha solución, en el lugar donde él vivía, implicaba. Era risible la poca seriedad con que se tomaba los ritos de su trabajo, y al mismo tiempo la habilidad que había conseguido en eliminarlos. Ya no los necesitaba para nada importante, sólo para enseñar a… bueno, no tenía alumnos, así que a nadie.

—Señor Okumura, ¿qué hace por aquí? —dijo, pensando en voz alta, con una sonrisa algo peligrosa. Le encontraría respuesta y sentido a aquello, lo sabía. Había gente a quien podía recurrir, pero no serviría de mucho. Debía descubrirlo todo por sí mismo.

Tomó su taza de café a medio terminar, y le dio un sorbo. Ya se había enfriado, pero a él sólo le importaba el efecto de la cafeína. Nada más ni nada menos que ese dulce despertar. Por alguna razón, en él daba mejor resultado que en la gran mayoría de las personas. Lightning creía que era porque él se dejaba hacer un efecto placebo para sobrellevar las largas noches. De ahí que su compañera llena de líquido oscuro fuera la mejor escapatoria.

Su celular sonó, y le sorprendió ver quién le llamaba. Ella no era la más comunicativa de todos. Quiso reírse al pensar en que esa llamada podría ser sólo por hablar, sabiendo que, de hecho, sería para acusarle por los mismos archivos que ahora en sus manos. Atendiendo, dijo con un tono relajado:

—¡ _Shura-san_! ¿A qué debo esta dulce llamada?

—No te hagas el idiota —dijo ella desde el otro lado del aparato—. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Angel sobre Rin?

Al pie, sin ningún tipo de vuelta, ni siquiera un saludo formal. O estaba apurada, o estaba enojada, o, peor aún, estaba preocupada. Seguramente fuera lo último, y eso convertía a la mujer en un peligro mucho mayor del que podría ser. Sopesando esa opción, Lightning supo que no le convenía hacerse el difícil.

—Todavía no estoy seguro —dijo, sin cambiar su tono de voz, aunque cambiando su actitud. Esperaba que ella se diera cuenta—. Estoy apenas leyendo el expediente.

—Más te vale —soltó ella, con algo de veneno en la voz.

Él rió por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de que Shura escuchara. Eso la haría bajar la guardia, y, con guardia algo más baja, sería más fácil todo.

—Puedo proponerte algo —dijo él entonces, queriendo sacar algo más de jugo a la situación—. Si tú haces de espía mío, entonces esta información tardará demasiado tiempo en llegar a Angel como para que se pueda preocupar de actuar.

La línea se cortó automáticamente.

* * *

Shiemi adoraba seguir trabajando de tanto en tanto en el negocio de su madre, siempre que su tiempo de exorcista se lo permitiera. Lo había hecho desde joven, y, seguramente, cuando su madre falleciera, lo seguiría haciendo. Se había vuelto una parte de ella, casi un rasgo fundamental de su vida, y pilar de la misma. Ese día no iban demasiados exorcistas, quizás porque había más misiones que de costumbre y todos habían comprado los suministros el día anterior. Ella seguía tomándose unos días, después de toda la conmoción que había supuesto el extraño suceso de volver a ver a Rin. Si lo pensaba, no podía encontrar explicación. Desde que esa noche había ocurrido, las cosas habían sido distintas en sus más ínfimos detalles. Se concentraba en especial en las memorias de sus sueños. ¿Cómo era posible que de una noche a otra hubieran cambiado? Últimamente, veía algunas figuras, algo deformes, algunos colores quizás inexistentes y difíciles de definir.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien había entrado a la tienda. Alguien que no estaba caminando, y que no se quedó frente a ella, sino que trepó hasta encontrar un lugar entre las vigas para esconderse. La veía fijo, como quien no quiere perder ningún movimiento de nada. Sabía que Shiemi no lo notaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, y puso una mueca algo diabólica ante esa ocurrencia. Mientras tanto, la joven estaba compenetrada en un libro de hierbas curativas, uno que, al parecer, había sido escrito treinta años atrás. Le interesaba conocer sobre las hierbas mágicas en Francia, y, gracias al Señor Pheles, había conseguido esa enciclopedia.

—Otra vez con ese manual —dijo alguien desde la puerta, y Shiemi pudo ver a Yukio. Él tampoco parecía notar el cuerpo entre las vigas, no estaba muy concentrado en sus alrededores. Que un exorcista de su capacidad estuviera en ese estado, era una suerte para el invasor. Una desgracia que hubiera aparecido, pero una suerte que no lo notara.

— _Yuki-chan_ —dijo ella, cerrando el libro de un golpe, con el apelativo que siempre usaría para él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Yukio, con una sonrisa sincera.

—Algo cansada —Se sinceró ella. Era bueno ver a Yukio caminando fuera del hospital. _Un segundo,_ pensó Shiemi, sin entender qué hacía su amigo fuera del hospital, a sabiendas de que él había decidido quedarse unos días más. Rin era otro tema aparte, pero el mellizo menor no era como su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Yuki-chan_? —preguntó entonces, confundida.

El joven tardó más de cinco segundos en contestar, por lo que, cuando dio la respuesta de que buscaba algunas cosas para una misión, Shiemi había perdido la confianza. Era todo demasiado extraño. Siguiendo su corazonada, la chica le ofreció un té y unas galletas caseras a Yukio. Cuando él aceptó, echó dentro del té unas hierbas sin que él viera.

El efecto fue inmediato. La boca del supuesto Yukio se quemó como si acabara de beber ácido. Se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia. Se levantó de su lugar, con la forma del joven Okumura. Empezó a gritar en varios idiomas, a insultar y maldecir, a blasfemar, mientras Shiemi tiraba lo que quedaba del té como si fuera agua bendita, su mano izquierda tanteando entre los cajones para encontrar las granadas del líquido capaz de exterminar demonios. Cuando las encontró, lanzó una sin ningún pensamiento previo, y el ser que estaba frente a ella se extinguió.

No muchos demonios podían tomar la forma de algún humano sin poseerlo previamente, y ella estaba casi segura de que Yukio jamás había sido poseído. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Con el corazón latiéndole, se levantó de su lugar. Tenía que cerrar la tienda y buscar algún tipo de explicación al asunto. Reforzaría los débiles círculos que ella misma había hecho, y los que su abuela, en algún momento, había realizado contra los malos espíritus. Le llevaría toda la tarde.

El ser entre las vigas suspiró, algunas gotas habían conseguido tocarlo, y ardían como las peores llamas de su padre. No sabía qué tipo de poción sería, pero era potente. A punto estuvo de bajar, pero decidió tomar su forma de hámster, esa que le permitía pasar desapercibido, y observar un tiempo más antes de entrar en acción.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Shiemi sería interesante.

* * *

Nota: no tomo el anime en consideración (excepto la idea de que Amaimon puede convertirse en hámster, que si mal no recuerdo no aparece en el manga). De ahí que Yukio no haya sido poseído por Satán.

Cualquier falta, por favor háganme saber. ¡Saludos!


	8. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Octavo

Después de mucho y un NaNo de por medio, vuelve este fic, con una actualización un poco más larga que de costumbre.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

Ya saben, la serie original no me pertenece, el fic este sí.

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Octavo.

* * *

El Grigori no solía reunirse si no era en absoluto secreto de todos los demás. Fueran cardenales, sacerdotes, monjes, exorcistas o cualquier tipo de clero. Mucho menos si había que contar a los laicos. No, nadie entraba ni salía hasta que la junta terminaba. Entre ellos tres, en realidad, no tenían demasiado de qué hablar. Cuestiones políticas, más que nada. Movimientos y jugadas que les serán beneficiosas. Pero nadie podía enterarse de ninguno de sus planes, y todos lo aceptaban como si nada realmente ocurriera. Por eso, el Grigori era la tríada más poderosa de todo el mundo. Consolidaban, en sus seis manos, cadenas que se extendían a lo largo del globo, y que tenían bocas y oídos en cada uno de sus eslabones. Escuchaban todo, y podían opinar sobre todos los temas. El asunto es que sus opiniones eran leyes casi de orden natural, innatas al mundo. Por todas estas razones, mantener algo oculto a ellos era casi imposible, al igual que sacarles información que no querían dar a conocer. Sin embargo, por razones que al caso no vienen en este momento, pasaron ambas cosas simultáneamente. Bajo una bandera de perfecto disimulo, las noticias de la resurrección de Rin Okumura aún no habían alcanzado los oídos de esas infames cadenas. Y, por si fuera poco, una de sus reuniones había sido escuchada de principio a fin, sin ningún problema.

Ocurrió un mes después de que Rin caminara de nuevo por entre los vivos. Hasta ese momento, la alegría superaba a la sospecha, y nadie hacía demasiadas preguntas. Había habido algunos incidentes, pero nada que alguien dejara salir de sus labios. Shiemi todavía callaba el incidente que había tenido con un demonio desconocido, y se lo adjudicaba, forzosamente, a un ataque aleatorio sin ningún tipo de intención particular. Yukio seguía en su eterno debate por el guión de Mephisto. No actuaba respecto a sus ojos, pero cada día tenía mayor entendimiento de los mismos. En cuanto a los demás, cabría aclarar que Bon había visto extraño a Lightning últimamente (lo cual ya de por sí es decir mucho), que Shura pisaba los talones de cuanta persona ella creyera estaba trabajando para Mephisto o para el Vaticano, y que Shima veía todo con un ojo analítico y una memoria de oro. Por todo esto, por las vidas de todos, Rin se podía consentir a sí mismo con algunas misiones aparentemente aisladas. Un día desaparecería durante horas, y volvería al departamento de su hermano (donde había estado viviendo) con excusas vagas que no iban al caso.

Es momento de decir una verdad irrefutable. Yukio, con el paso de los años, había perdido la costumbre de estar detrás de una persona cual sabueso. Había perdido esa costumbre de preocuparse al punto de querer estar todo el tiempo con la otra persona para saber qué ocurría. Y la razón de ello había sido la muerte de su hermano. Las personas no resucitan, y, por eso, las costumbres ligadas a ellas tampoco. Si encima sumáramos el hecho de que tenía sus propios problemas, entonces es evidente que las excusas de Rin, de momento, eran útiles.

Fue un martes, cuando Rin escuchó la conversación. Fue un martes, cuando se decidió a ponerse en movimiento lo más rápido posible. Fue un martes, cuando pensó que lo mejor sería ser sincero, puesto que era inútil para mentir. El Grigori se sentaba a una mesa redonda, tres sillas de altos respaldos y gruesos apoyabrazos dispuestas de forma equidistante. La lúgubre sala no permitía ningún tipo de luz entrar, a excepción de las velas que estaban dispuestas en candelabros por las paredes.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue a partir de ahora? —preguntó Gaspar, con cierta real curiosidad en la voz. Rin, ante todo, se estremeció. No le gustaba la voz de la mujer.

—Ahora, esperar —respondió Baltasar, con un tono de aburrimiento.

—Y seguir esperando. Debemos ser pacientes —agregó Melchor.

Los tres seguían con aquellas túnicas que tapaban sus rostros, sus ojos, sus expresiones. Rin, quien había conseguido entrar gracias a su medio hermano Mephisto (que solía espiar todas y cada una de las conversaciones del Grigori, pero que había cedido por una vez su lugar) intentaba terminar de descifrar el enigma. ¿Qué era lo que esperaban esos tres? Que él supiera, no había ninguna razón para esperar nada. La vida había seguido mucho más tranquila desde su muerte, y aún pocos se enteraban de su nueva vida. Pensó que, quizás, estarían hablando de algún tema que no le incumbiera, algún tipo de decisión religiosa o de acto ceremonial que no le interesaba. Le daban ganas de volver, pero algo en el hechizo de Mephisto seguía tirándolo hacia esa sala. Como si el Rey Demonio no quisiera que su hermano se retirara todavía.

—Lucifer hará pronto su jugada —dijo Gaspar, sin poder contenerse—. Esperar ya no es una opción.

Ante el comentario, Rin se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué tendría que ver el Rey de la Luz en estos momentos? Había procurado informarse, y los Illuminati permanecían casi inactivos, sin mencionar que, de actuar, lo harían en completo secreto. ¿Estaría su medio hermano mayor gestando algo en contra de la orden de los exorcistas?

—No podemos hacer nada, lo único que nos queda es esperar.

—Sabes que eso es mentira.

—¡Sabes que no lo es! Si tan sólo fueras un poco menos impulsiva cuando se tratara de nuestros planes, no tendríamos que estar esperando a que Lucifer mueva sus fichas.

—Como si ahora fuera culpa mía que Okumura Rin muriera.

—Tú eras la encargada, después de todo, de vigilar que nada pasara. ¿Acaso Samael te ganó de mano?

Ante eso, hubo un silencio. La tensión entre Gaspar y Melchor era en demasía obvia, y Baltasar parecía no saber dónde meterse. Él, se notaba, era el menos experimentado de los tres y, a decir verdad, era el que menos deseaba ponerse a discutir por cosas que habían quedado en el pasado. Rin, por otra parte, no sabía qué opinar al respecto. ¿Por qué el Grigori ahora parecía no quererlo muerto, cuando habían insistido en eso durante tanto? En ese momento, sintió un tirón del cuello, o lo más parecido a esa sensación. Vio varios colores, todo confuso, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba en la oficina de Mephisto. El demonio se encontraba en su sillón de aspecto antiguo y color rosa, tomando té, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el mayor.

—Todo parece más claro, y al mismo tiempo más confuso —respondió Rin.

—Necesitaré una explicación al respecto.

—¿Por qué el Grigori se alegraría de tenerme vivo? Eso es lo que no entiendo de todo. Si me hubieras dejado hasta el final, quizás habría entendido por completo.

—Querido hermano —dijo Mephisto, y Rin torció un ojo ante el apodo. No le gustaba que el Rey Demonio le dijera "hermano" —, sabes tan bien como yo que si te hubieras quedado hasta el final no habrías resuelto nada. Es mejor saber lo que se puede saber.

—Claro, y eso determinado por alguien que no quiere que sepa lo suficiente —soltó Rin, cruzando los brazos.

—Aun no has terminado de perder esa costumbre de decir cosas que no deberías.

No dijeron más por unos segundos. Rin seguía pensando en qué beneficio podría haber de su vida. Y, ahora con más razón que nunca, especulaba sobre cuánto más podía seguir fingiendo que todavía estaba muerto. No podía dar una ventaja a alguien sin antes saber qué significaba dicha ventaja. Por alguna razón el Grigori lo quería vivo, de la nada, y esa razón debía averiguarla antes de seguir con cualquiera de sus planes.

—Sabes, hermano —dijo Mephisto entonces, viendo cómo Rin daba vueltas sobre lo mismo una y otra vez—. No creo que debas preocuparte demás por el Grigori en este momento. No son mayor amenaza, y no deberías preocuparte tampoco por Lucifer.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces? —preguntó Rin con ironía, sin preguntar realmente.

—Deberías encargarte de reunir tus propias filas —respondió Mephisto, como quien da una verdad increíblemente urgente—. Junta a tus soldados, hermano, porque este juego va a ser más violento y difícil de lo que creías.

—Ya te dije que no los involucraré a ellos.

—Pero ya lo hiciste. ¿Te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que colaboraste a que Yukio despierte sus poderes? ¿O de que pusiste a _Shiemi-san_ en la mira de Lucifer después de ese pequeño truco de la pira y el crisantemo? ¿O acaso ya te has olvidado de Shima, el doble agente?

Rin gruñó. Era cierto, y él odiaba que lo que saliera de boca de Samael fuera cierto. Prefería darle la razón a cualquier ser del universo menos a su medio hermano. Pero sí, era cierto. Debía reunir a todo su grupo de amigos, fuera para batallar, como Mephisto sugería o, cuando menos, para intentar protegerlos con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se dio vuelta, sin despedirse, para salir de la oficina del Rey del Tiempo y dirigirse al departamento donde vivía, llave encantada mediante, escuchó una voz detrás de él. Todavía sentado en el sillón, todavía tomando su té, dijo:

—Sé que no esperabas lo que encontraste, pero esta es una guerra mucho más grande de la que piensas. Y te has convertido en una pieza mucho más importante de lo que crees. Anda con cuidado, y siempre recuerda quiénes están a tu favor; como yo. Y ese es el único consejo que escucharás alguna vez de mí.

Rin no pestañeó siquiera ante el comentario, y, en lugar de eso, giró la llave dentro de la cerradura y entró al apartamento de Yukio y Shura. Estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de un pequeño bulto acurrucado en uno de los sofás. Tardó en distinguir quién era, y no pudo sino dejar que su nombre escapara de sus labios cuando, por fin, la reconoció:

—Shiemi…

* * *

Lucifer había recibido luz verde de su padre. Él actuaba por su cuenta siempre, en realidad, incluso tenía una organización de vasallos que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que él ordenara. Pero había ciertos casos particulares en los que debía esperar la aprobación de su padre. Odiaba la impaciencia que eso le generaba. En esos días su cuerpo solía debilitarse incluso más, a veces al punto del desmayo. Tan débil, tan irónico. Le gustaría poder hacer uso de su poder como se debía. En ese caso, ya no necesitaría a todos los humanos, detestables gusanos que intentaban escalar por sus zapatos. Si pudiera convocar a todos sus familiares demonio… eso haría todo tanto más interesante. Pero, como siempre había sido desde que apareciera en la Tierra, debía ser meticuloso. Era una suerte que su naturaleza se lo permitiera.

A como iban las cosas sucediéndose, podía identificar tres bandos. Temía que se sumara un cuarto e incluso un quinto, porque eso haría que el estallido fuera mucho más largo y más difícil de controlar y de vencer. Llegado el momento, incluso era probable que él tuviera que pelear, y eso, teniendo en cuenta su estado, le sería muy desfavorable. Sólo un Rey Demonio podía matar a otro Rey Demonio, y, claro, Satán podía matar a todos sus hijos. Pero lo último no era lo importante. Si peleaba contra su hermano, corría con una desventaja. Tendría que empezar a pensar cómo equiparar las fuerzas, llegado el caso de tener que hacerlo.

Había decidido levantarse de la cama para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. No podía dejar que justo aquello que su padre necesitaba fuera estropeado de alguna forma. No, todo debía ser perfecto. Fue lentamente, casi paseándose, acompañado de esa mujer cuyo nombre nunca se había aprendido, hasta una de las centrales criogénicas, y, tras asegurarse que estaba mirando hacia la correcta, ordenó que la abrieran. Dentro, el cuerpo de la mujer permanecía casi intacto, tan sólo afectado por algunas quemaduras aisladas. Su piel pálida se veía peor que la de un muerto y, aunque parecía estar profundamente dormida, era evidente que no había nada ahí dentro. La mujer estaba muerta, y su cuerpo desnudo rígido y congelado.

—Sáquenla —ordenó entonces— y preparen el cuerpo. Debe estar listo para dentro de tres días.

La única razón por la cual avisaba con tanta antelación, era para asegurarse que sus ineptos súbditos pudieran hacer todo de forma más tranquila. Había descubierto con el tiempo que los humanos no servían cuando eran puestos bajo una presión tan aplastante como la que él podía poner, y, desde esa extraña moraleja, había empezado a dar órdenes con un poco más de tiempo. Dos hombres sacaron a la mujer de su helado ataúd y, apoyándola en una camilla, se la llevaron. La mujer sin nombre seguía a su lado, como esperando algo.

— _Lucifer-sama_ —dijo entonces, algo dudosa— ¿qué es lo que sucede?

El demonio frunció ligeramente el ceño, y sintió unas ganas casi irrefrenables de asesinarla en ese instante. Ningún ser humano cuestionaría sus intenciones, jamás. Ningún ser humano lo merecía. Y, aun así, la mujer se estaba dando el lujo y placer de hacerlo, con un tono que casi parecía preocupación seria y, quizás, ternura. Las ganas de matar y vomitar fueron apenas controladas, y apenas reflejadas. No iba a dar ninguna explicación a aquella mujer, pero algo debía decir para mantener esa especie de confianza que ella había generado.

—El plan definitivo de nuestra orden empieza el día de hoy —dijo, imitando esas tonadas dulces que sabía a los humanos le encantaban—. Los Illuminati, por fin, cumpliremos nuestro destino.

No había dicho absolutamente nada, pero, para ella, había dicho todo. Sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera emocionada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba escuchando, puesto que no tenía idea de los verdaderos objetivos de la aclamada orden.

—Ahora, déjame solo. Yo puedo encontrar mi camino hasta mi habitación.

Algo reticente, la mujer se fue, y Lucifer se quedó completamente solo. Sí, sería difícil maniobrar durante las siguientes semanas, o los siguientes días. Quizás todo se extendería a años, hasta una batalla que se pelearía sin ningún tipo de objetivo o razón en particular. Quizás las intenciones de todos se verían reducidas al inevitable absurdo que, con el paso del tiempo, sería reemplazado por el olvido. Si acaso eso llegara a pasar, ¿tendría sentido empezar siquiera el conflicto? A veces Lucifer creía que Samael había sido demasiado inteligente. Hasta que recordaba lo que le esperaba, y entonces sonreía ante su propia inteligencia. El primer Rey Demonio había estado desde siempre en guerra silenciosa con el segundo, todo sea por el poder. Y, al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos simpatizaba lo suficiente con Satán. Todos querían el trono, después de todo. Sólo que, con el tiempo, con los siglos, las cosas habían cambiado. Lucifer, si bien no contento al respecto, había aprendido a colaborar con Satán. Samael, por otra parte, se había sumergido tanto en su propio juego que parecía abandonado a todo lo demás. Seguían en la batalla, pero ya alcanzando una silenciosa tregua por ambas partes.

El demonio llegó a su habitación, como sabía que llegaría, y se acostó, cansado, el cuerpo ardiendo en varios lugares. Conectó los cables que debía conectar a su envase, y cerró sus ojos. En su imaginación, pasaba imágenes de Gehenna y de Assiah, y de todo lo que había ocurrido para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ese mismo día. Pensó en todo lo que faltaba aun para terminar lo que había empezado tanto tiempo atrás. Pensó en su hermano menor, en Okumura, y no pudo evitar sentir una ligera pero sincera lástima por él. Creyendo que estaba inaugurando una pelea, entró a participar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y, ahora, estaba atado a algo que era mucho más trascendente que él, mucho más antiguo, y mucho más eterno. Y, sin embargo, se había convertido en una pieza fundamental a todo el proceso. Era curioso cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan rápido de paradigma. Lucifer se sorprendía, ante todo, por la mutabilidad de la guerra. Y eso hacía que se emocionara al respecto de la misma. Tarde o temprano, y esperaba que más temprano que tarde, él podría participar activamente.

Y nada, ni nadie, quedaría en pie después de ello.

* * *

La investigación del informe había llevado a Lightning mucho más lejos de lo que él pensaba. Buscando razones, posibles teorías, se había topado con algo mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que reportar todo, de eso no había duda, pero, antes, necesitaba dejar todo más que claro en su cabeza. Se encontraba en ese momento en la sección clasificada del Vaticano, en la polvorienta biblioteca, en un lugar alejado de todos, que nadie ya visitaba. Leía sin cesar libro tras libro, ojeando dibujos y poesías de los primeros siglos de la iglesia católica. Se había concentrado en dicha religión porque era la que más mención hacía a Satán, y quien lo llamaba por ese nombre. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los exorcistas se habían guiado, desde siempre, bajo ese mismo concepto. Pero había pistas de otras partes del mundo, que llevaban a libros de otras religiones, que remitían nuevamente a libros de la iglesia católica. Todo era una interminable red de palabras y traducciones, y Lightning presentía que algo no estaba bien. Algo no cuadraba. Algo que, de alguna manera, explicara lo que había pasado con Okumura Rin. ¿Quién muere y vuelve a la vida? ¿Cómo lo hace? Esa era la pregunta que quería responderse. Y ahora se encontraba ante algo mucho peor.

Rin Okumura ya había muerto. Quien caminaba ahora entre los vivos no era el humano Rin, sino el demonio Rin. Ahora caminaba por Assiah como un integrante de Gehenna, de la misma manera en la que Mephisto lo hacía. Lo que había pasado en el bosque no había sido sino un ritual de invocación. Y eso planteaba otras tantas miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué Satán dejaría libre a su hijo a quien tanto había costado conseguir? ¿Por qué lo dejaba deambular por Assiah después de años de cacería? ¿Quién era, en este momento, Rin Okumura? Lightning no podía encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiera, y, a cambio, estaba dando vueltas a otros tantos temas que, de alguna u otra forma, conectaban con el caso. Si el Dios de Gehenna había dejado libre a su hijo pródigo, sólo podía ser por una razón: el hijo pródigo debía cumplir un papel en el mundo humano. Eso hizo que, indefectiblemente, se preguntara qué papel podría estar cumpliendo. Y, hasta ese momento, sus posibles teorías eran una más peligrosa y temible que la otra.

Habían estado equivocados. Desde siempre. Se habían creído con una verdad irrefutable que se estaba demostrando equivocada. ¿Por qué nadie nunca había revisado archivos tan importantes? Satán era sólo una de sus preocupaciones, pero tenían problemas tan grandes como él. Problemas verdaderamente desconocidos. Problemas que podrían explotar frente a ellos, en un millón de pedazos de realidad que se disolverían hasta llevar a todo a la mismísima nada. Se habían equivocado, y, quizás, sería demasiado tarde como para resolverlo. Marcó desde su teléfono (el cual se suponía que no debía llevar encima) a su más preciado y único alumno. Más preciado por ser único, cabe aclarar. Llamó y tuvo que esperar dos repiques para que lo atendieran.

— _Suguro-kun_ —saludó, sin olvidar su tono jocoso que esconde intenciones—. Estaba pensando que sería una gran idea el encontrarnos en algún lugar, hoy mismo.

—¿Qué acaso usted no está en el Vaticano? —Se escuchó cuestionar del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sucede que, como todos los altos mandos, poseo ciertos lujos entregados a mí por cierta persona, y puedo darme el placer de viajar de un lado a otro sin mayor dificultad.

—¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos? —preguntó Bon, queriendo esconder cierta irritación que le producía el tono de voz de su viejo maestro.

—Yo te buscaré, me interesaría que nos encontráramos aquí mismo, hay algunas cosas que de seguro encontrarás interesantes.

—¿En cuánto planea llegar?

—Ya estoy en camino.

Cortó de inmediato, sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta o confirmación. No necesitaba siquiera saber dónde estaba el otro, sólo tenía que tener en mente que quería llegar hasta él. Apenas encontró una puerta, desvencijada y con bisagras oxidadas, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y giró el cerrojo. Al abrir, una luz demasiado brillante para lo que él estaba acostumbrado en ese momento hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Una figura negra se contrastó, y, después de unos momentos, distinguió a quien había sido su discípulo, uno de los hombres a quien más confianza tenía. En realidad, uno de los pocos en quien confiaba algo.

—Si quieres seguirme, puedo mostrarte el camino.

Bon no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a seguir al hombre. Fueron por pasillos oscuros hasta una mesa repleta de libros abiertos. El mayor de los dos empezó a explicar, señalando páginas, frases, libros enteros, gesticulando al aire de tanto en tanto. Mientras más avanzaba, el menor más se sorprendía. Era demasiada información. Estaban en problemas. Lightning pidió su opinión, pero él no pudo darla. Estaba demasiado impresionado. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el nuevo paradigma. Su ex-maestro pareció entenderlo, pero no sin antes hacerle jurar que no diría nada, a menos que él le especificara que podía hacerlo. Y, casi de inmediato, le dijo que tenía que comentar todo aquello con Rin. Ryuji ya lo tenía pensado. Lightning lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y, una vez afuera, el joven exorcista se sentó en uno de los sofás de su apartamento, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin ningún músculo en movimiento.

Necesitaba hablar con Okumura en cuanto fuera posible.

* * *

Y, como siempre, cualquier error ortográfico/gramatical, háganme saber, por favor.

¡Saludos y nos leemos!


	9. Segunda Parte, Capítulo Noveno

Esto lo traigo específicamente por Alo-chan, que lo considere un regalo de Navidad (?).

No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que seguro alguna falta se me chanfleó. Avisen cualquier cosa!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Segunda Parte.

Capítulo Noveno.

* * *

El libro en cuestión era un antiguo grimorio que había conseguido sacar de la biblioteca de Mephisto. Para Rin no había sido tarea fácil, pero incluso él reconocía ese lomo que había sido prohibido en tantas partes del mundo, esa edición tan única y particular. Y completa, por sobre todas las cosas. Según Mephisto, había en sus páginas información muy interesante, que podría despejar las dudas que tenía sobre la conversación que había escuchado en la sala del Grigori. Aparentemente, su medio hermano lo estaba ayudando. De paso, le había dado un regalo para Yukio, el mellizo que, del par, era el verdadero exorcista. Le serviría como una fuente de información interesante, lo cual agradecería y, a la vez, significaría para Rin un arma más en sus futuras batallas.

Caminaba por las callejuelas cada vez más angostas de las afueras de la Academia. Le sorprendía cómo la pobreza de la ciudad podía quedar tan opacada por la lujosa fachada de la institución construida por Samael. Había demasiados rostros mirando hacia todas partes, pidiendo alguna moneda o alentando a alguna donación. Rin podía notar en algunas facciones la desesperación del hambre, y en otros la picardía de lo que hacían. Como demonio, el mayor de los Okumura había aprendido, a fuerza de golpes, a reconocer patrones en los seres humanos. Así, en teoría, sería más fácil tentar. Más fácil poseer. Había conseguido sacar lo bueno de todas esas enseñanzas, y ahora podía reconocer demonios donde no era normal verlos. Haciendo uso de los pocos poderes de disimulo, se deslizaba por calles adoquinadas, tratando de buscar a alguien. Sabía que estaba por ahí, podía sentir la presencia. Varias veces las personas casi chocan contra él, a lo que tenía que estar permanentemente esquivando gente. Sería una enorme confusión que, de no notarlo, todos lo notaran por un choque estúpido. Más aún, podía imaginarse los regaños de su medio hermano mayor, y, aunque lo detestara, tenía que reconocer que tendría que comerse su orgullo. Nunca haría eso frente a Mephisto.

No pudo evitarlo, aunque lo intentó. Fue un tambaleo de un borracho, a su derecha, que vio demasiado tarde. Aunque, debía reconocer, nadie se había dado por enterado. El hombre se giró sobre sí mismo, viendo directamente a los ojos del joven, y sonrió con una dentadura a medio desaparecer. Las encías tenían un color oscuro, casi negro en algunos lugares. Extendió una mano y acarició los rebeldes mechones de Rin, con una sonrisa que iba en aumento.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó de pronto el hombre, entornando un poco los ojos—. Si es el famoso muerto que anda, quien despertó entre una llamarada de fuego azul. ¿No tendrás por casualidad alguna moneda? Verás, mi alcohol ya se terminó.

Con esa última frase, llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de Rin, en busca de algún billete. Con un empujón, Rin lo apartó de sí mismo, casi chocando contra alguien más en el camino.

—No tengo tiempo para tus bromas —dijo Rin, endureciendo la mirada. El borracho reculó un poco, enderezándose. Cuando una mirada parecida a la de Satán observa, todo lo que está frente a la misma se pone en tensión.

—¿Qué podrías desear de un borracho si no son bromas? Para eso estamos los borrachos.

—Sabes bien que no soy idiota, y que no estás borracho.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, aunque esa vez fue una especie de orgullo lo que se notó entre sus dientes y los agujeros que dejaban la falta de varios. Se agachó para levantar una botella y, tras tomar el último trago que le quedaba, se acercó, esta vez con una actitud algo más reverencial. Paso a paso, fue hasta al lado del joven, a su derecha, y empezó a caminar en una dirección aparentemente aleatoria. Rin lo siguió, un poco cansado de la actitud que estaba teniendo hacia él. Le molestaba el bromista con aires de alcohólico, pero también la mano derecha y temerosa de su poder.

—Judas, ¿hacia dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Rin luego de que anduvieran por quince minutos entre callejones y personas tiradas por el sueño, las drogas o el hambre; o quizás alguna otra razón.

—A un lugar donde no nos puedan interrumpir. Veo por su libro que necesita algo importante —contestó Judas, usando el trato formal que solía usar cuando estaban los dos a solas.

Desde poco antes que Rin volviera a Assiah, había conocido a Judas. Al parecer, había pasado a ser algo así como su mano derecha, parte por decisión propia, parte por obligación. Dicho sea de paso, ninguno de los dos odiaba al otro, de hecho, se tenían cierto aprecio. Eran los medios y los fines de cada uno lo que aborrecían y, por eso, nunca podrían tener un buen trato. Judas sabía que Rin detestaba el trato formal, así como muchas otras cosas. Rin sabía cómo ponerlo a raya. Tenían una relación laboral, aunque difícilmente podría llamársele trabajo a lo que hacían.

Llegaron a un edificio destartalado, y entraron por la puerta de atrás. Después de subir al primer piso, y girar a la derecha, se encontraron frente a una puerta, que Judas abrió con un movimiento de la mano. A Rin le parecía algo desagradable el lugar como tal, pero no podía quejarse de nada. Era privado. Nadie los molestaría. Despejó una mesa que había frente a un sillón y, dejando el grimorio sobre la primera, se sentó y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. No dijo nada hasta que el demonio no estuvo sentado a su derecha, en un sillón individual con apoyabrazos.

—Conseguí esto de Mephisto.

—Un grimorio del siglo catorce —dijo Judas sin pensarlo mucho—. Lo conozco. Una vez lo usaron para exorcizarme de una niña de nueve años. Es de los más completos, y es uno de los pocos libros no-sagrados que, de hecho, sirven para expulsar demonios de Assiah.

—¿Sirve para cualquier demonio? —preguntó Rin, a lo que Judas sólo levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que trama? —cuestionó Judas de vuelta, con media sonrisa.

Rin no respondió. No iba a responder esa pregunta. Era una de las reglas para mantener cierta distancia con sus subordinados: no revelar sus planes. Odiaba pensar como demonio, pero, a decir verdad, había resultado imposible no hacerlo. Lo hacía para su propio beneficio y el de sus amigos, para destruir a Satán. No podía ir en contra de ellos sin estar en su piel. Por eso había aceptado a todos sus subordinados como tales. Y los trataba acorde a ello.

—Se acerca una guerra —reveló Rin, sabiendo que, en realidad, Judas ya lo sabía—, y hay algo que no termino de notar. Llegado el caso, ¿pelearías a mi lado?

Judas rió en voz alta, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste posible. Rin quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo. No podía despertar tanto ese lado suyo que, secretamente, aún temía.

—Señor, nos une un pacto de sangre. Eso significa que, aunque sea contra mi voluntad, estoy obligado a pelear a su lado, hasta mi propia extinción.

—Lo sé —dijo Rin—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No me pregunto por esas cosas, de todas formas tendría que hacerlo. Prefiero que mi voluntad no se incline hacia una u otra parte.

—Yo también lo prefiero así; después de todo, eres un maestro de la traición.

Judas rió amargamente, lo que hizo pensar a Rin en ese momento. Se sorprendió de ese tono en la risa. ¿Acaso Judas estaría arrepentido? Quizás no aparentaba eso por una cuestión de querer seguir vivo, aunque fuera a su forma. Pero era curioso que, al ser llamado traidor, no pareciera jactarse abiertamente. Rin lo miró, y vio que los ojos del demonio estaban perdidos en la distancia.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —soltó Rin entonces, despejando el ambiente con un movimiento de hombros. El borracho volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su lugar.

—Presiento que eso no es todo —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Claro que no —dijo Rin, volviendo a un tono serio—, necesito que hagas un rastreo por mí.

—Suena interesante, un poco de movimiento al pobre ebrio.

—Necesito que localices y clasifiques a todos los demonios de esta ciudad, según fuerza y afiliación.

Judas se echó a reír nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma aprobatoria, como si le pareciera, realmente, un buen plan.

—Presiento que será un trabajo largo.

Rin sonrió de lado, dándole indirectamente la razón. Caminó hasta la puerta, pasó por al lado de quien era su peor dolor de cabeza e, irónicamente, su mano derecha, y dijo:

—Es por eso que debo encargártelo.

* * *

Le saldría caro. Lo sabía. No sería fácil escaparse de ello si acaso fracasaba. Por eso había decidido tomarse su tiempo. Con cautela, podría lograrlo sin mayores preocupaciones. Aunque sentía algo extraño alrededor de la casa, como si una fuerza mucho mayor que él anduviera al acecho, expectante. Pensó que, quizás, lo vigilaban. Habrían mandado a alguien que juzgara su trabajo como bueno o malo. De momento, pensaba cómo atravesar la puerta sin salir lastimado. Sabía de los hechizos que estaban dispuestos alrededor de los límites del terreno, y debía cuidarse de no dar una señal que lo delatara. Sin embargo, mientras más contemplaba aquello, menos posibilidades le quedaban. Todo se iba quedando en la más absoluta nada. Buscando resolución de donde no la había, y moviéndose más por el terror al castigo, dio un paso. Y otro. Así hasta cinco, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta. Entraría rápido e iría a alguna esquina oscura. Algún cajón, quizás. Ella no debería darse cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Con un ataque bastaría.

Deslizándose por la rendija que dejaba uno de los marcos, ínfima pero suficiente para él, con una forma de sombra, entró. De inmediato supo lo que andaba mal. Alguien estaba en las vigas del techo. Sentada detrás de un mostrador, su objetivo. Entendía el deseo de su Rey de haberlo enviado a llevársela, aunque no entendía para qué la necesitaba. Quizás sería puro capricho, ganas de poseer. Lo entendería. De hecho, los Reyes Demonio suelen ser los más codiciosos a la hora de poner su ojo en un objetivo y, a la vez, los más soberbios como para reconocer que es imposible.

Pensó en quien había ido antes que él, y en su final. Con algo de suerte, a él no lo notaría, y la chica no lanzaría un ataque. Eso esperaba, aunque la presencia en las vigas se hacía a cada momento más aplastante, haciendo que no pudiera pensar lo suficiente.

Sonó un teléfono, y se escuchó a la chica saludar. Al segundo, su cara se iluminó.

—¡Rin! —exclamó con cierta diversión en su voz. Ante el nombre, el demonio quedó petrificado. No pudo escuchar el otro lado de la línea, a pesar de su audición. Pudo notar que ella no menguaba en sus facciones, y supuso que sería una conversación ligera. Se aproximó a ella por los bordes de las paredes, con cuidado de que la presencia sobre él no lo notara.

—Ahora estoy libre, claro —dijo ella, y esperó a que el otro lado dijera algo—. Sí, estoy sola. No hubieron compradores hoy, ha estado todo relajado.

De nuevo silencio, y ella rió. Algún chiste, algún comentario incómodo. El demonio estaba detrás de ella. Permitió a una de sus garras materializarse. Tendría que asestarle un golpe seco para desmayarla. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no mientras siguiera conversando por teléfono. Debía ser todo un trabajo limpio.

—Preferiría si tú vinieras a visitarme, Rin —soltó ella, y nuevamente el demonio quedó petrificado. El peso de la presencia en las vigas aumentaba a cada segundo, como si quisiera aplastarlo. Podía sentir una mirada asesina—. ¿Sabes? Es que no me estoy sintiendo demasiado bien. ¿Eh? Sí, sí —Silencio. Ahora el demonio escuchaba algunos balbuceos incoherentes. La chica cambió a una mueca de tristeza—. Entiendo Rin, no hay problema. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¡Adiós!

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a leer algún libro que no interesaba a su acosador. Nuevamente, dejó que su mano saliera de las sombras, abalanzó la misma a la nuca de la chica, y la desmayó de un golpe. Automáticamente, sintió como la presencia sobre las vigas desaparecía, sólo para sentirla frente a él, del otro lado del mostrador. Abrió los ojos de par en par, se dejó caer de rodillas e hizo una reverencia, sin levantar en ningún momento la cabeza del piso.

— _Amaimon-sama_ —dijo, sintiendo el miedo trepar lentamente por su espalda. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Tan importante era acaso la chica rubia que yacía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el mostrador— ¿A qué debo el enorme honor?

El Rey de la Tierra miró al otro con aburrimiento, casi como si sintiera que su tiempo estaba perdido en ese momento y situación.

—¿Quién te envía? —preguntó, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Tengo órdenes de mantenerme callado.

En los ojos de Amaimon pareció verse algo parecido al desafío. Le gustaba cuando algo era más difícil de lo que creía, despertaba en él una emoción que sólo pocas veces, en los cementerios, podía sentir.

—¿Temes más el castigo de quien te envía que el mío? —preguntó, ahora sí enfocando su vista en el demonio que lo reverenciaba.

El otro no respondió. Sentía pánico. Sabía que, de cualquier forma, su vida estaba cerca de terminar de una forma violenta, seguramente haciendo que sus restos se desvanecieran en la nada misma. No quedaría nada de él, sin importar lo que hiciera.

—No dije eso, señor —respondió, pensando cinco veces sus palabras antes de decirlas—, sólo dije que tengo específicas órdenes de no revelar nada.

Amaimon se agachó, colocando una mano en uno de los hombros del demonio. Visto desde afuera, parecía un gesto noble, empático, carente sólo de sonrisas. Los dos participantes, por otra parte, entendían mejor la situación. Era una amenaza directa de muerte. Sólo con su mano, Amaimon podría hacer desaparecer a quien, él creía, lo estaba desafiando.

—Sólo me voy a repetir a mí mismo una vez más —dijo Amaimon—, y espero una respuesta. ¿Quién te envía?

Lo dijo con una tranquilidad abrumadora, como si tratara de infectar de una enfermedad mental desconocida a su interlocutor. Lo disfrutaba, en secreto, aunque no le gustaría aburrirse rápido. Tenía que darle algo de diversión. Lo que fuera con tal de alargar un poco el momento.

—F-fue…

No terminó la frase. Amaimon supo enseguida quién lo enviaba, y, apretando sus dedos para hacerlos tocar, hizo estallar el hombro del otro demonio quien, sangrando, lanzó al aire un grito de agonía. Su brazo cayó, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la madera, desintegrándose poco a poco. La cara de Shiemi se vio salpicada por algunas gotas rojas oscuras, que, con un sonido como de aceite hirviendo, la marcaron ligeramente. El Rey de la Tierra, mordiéndose una larga uña, le dijo al otro:

—Ve y dile que no le será tan fácil. Que debería hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio.

El demonio, herido, asintió, casi agradecido de que su vida fuera perdonada. Se escapó por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Amaimon, mientras tanto, acomodó a Shiemi para que estuviera algo más cómoda a la hora de despertar, aunque no hizo nada por las marcas de su cara. Volvió a su lugar en la viga, pensando que todo se haría más interesante con el correr de los minutos. Porque sabía que no faltarían más que minutos para que algo ocurriera. Podía sentirlo.

Amaba esa adrenalina.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran respondidos de forma automática, cuando la aguja llegó al número seis, indicando la llegada de la mitad de la hora, Shiemi se removió un poco, despertándose. No pasaron dos minutos de ello que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Rin Okumura entró, de forma casual, con las manos en los bolsillos. Alzó una para saludar, pero se quedó quieto.

Sabía dónde estaba Amaimon, y no podía sino torcer los ojos ante la vista de la rubia con las marcas en el rostro. Se sentó al otro lado del mostrador, la miró, sonrió como pudo. Ella le ofreció té, y él aceptó. Mientras Shiemi no estaba, sin mover su cabeza, Rin dijo:

—Esto te saldrá caro, Amaimon.

Y con eso, ambos entendieron. La chica llegó con dos tazas, y los dos jóvenes se pusieron a hablar, ignorando todo lo que había pasado. El Rey Demonio los observaba. Tendría que preguntarle a su hermano mayor qué estaba pasando exactamente.

* * *

Mephisto se encargaba de leer las necrológicas todos los días. Iba nombre por nombre, y a veces hasta sentía ganas de levantarse de la comodidad de su asiento e ir a los cementerios. Le gustaba ver las lápidas frías y grises. Le gustaba presenciar el color de la muerte. Él mismo poseía al familiar que llevaba a los humanos al otro lado. Y siempre se había preguntado si habría algún familiar más poderoso de un ser más poderoso que se encargara de todos los demonios.

¿Podría, acaso, algún día, tener él una piedra de color gris con la que lo recordaran?

Mephisto leía siempre las necrológicas para asegurarse que él siempre estaría del lado del espectador. Siempre estaría jugando, una y otra vez, como rueda de carrusel que nunca quiere frenar, y que, incluso, va cada vez más rápido.

Recordaba que Yukio, un día, en esos momentos que le daba por tener parecido con Shiro Fujimoto, le había dicho:

—Todos los juegos terminan, Señor Pheles. Tarde o temprano, siempre se llega a la meta.

El anterior Paladín le había dicho lo mismo un día, poco después de la decisión de criar a los Okumura. Ese día, Samael había elegido pasar a dar una especie de saludo a los nuevos bebés que habían llegado al mundo.

Se había abierto paso por el monasterio como si fuera un hogar de toda la vida. En teoría, no había demonio que pudiera pasar por las barreras, pero, desde que Rin Okumura había puesto pie en el lugar, dichas barreras habían ido bajando casi exponencialmente. En los últimos días, al parecer, eran casi nulas, y se veía que el padre Fujimoto estaba más cansado de lo habitual. No dejaba a sus compañeros mantener las protecciones del monasterio, e insistía en que él podía arreglárselas solo. Mephisto sabía que necesitaba una mano, y, teniendo en cuenta que de seguir así el hombre moriría pronto, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle ayuda. Sentía que el mundo se haría un patio de juegos algo más aburrido si una pieza clave faltaba. La reina había muerto, no podía dejar que un alfil desapareciera. Y habían sido casi las mismas palabras, sólo que con más familiaridad de por medio, un atisbo casi invisible pero existente de amistad. Mucha más confianza en el otro y en uno mismo que el menor de los mellizos.

—Samael, cuando todas las piezas mueren, el jugador no tiene más que hacerse a un lado. Los juegos llegan a su fin, así no sea de tu mayor agrado.

—Mi mayor agrado —había dicho el Rey Demonio, intentando cubrir su expresión mientras dibujaba distraídamente un círculo con la punta de su paraguas en la tierra. Los bebés dormían, y no había tenido oportunidad de verlos—, no es momento de que te preocupes por mis agrados o desagrados, mejor sería si siguieras el juego.

—Son los peones los que obedecen directamente, y ya los has perdido a todos.

—Pero los peones nunca se pierden, siempre se renuevan.

Shiro había suspirado, y Mephisto podía acordarse del vaho condensado que había salido de la boca de su amigo debido al frío.

—Si sigues así, sólo conseguirás desilusionarte. Mira —Le entregó un diario abierto en una página en específico—. Así caen tus peones.

Por eso Mephisto leía las necrológicas siempre que podía, con la mayor frecuencia posible. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a darle silenciosamente la razón a un hombre que amaba tenerla. Si todo seguía así, su tablero estaría vacío. ¿Y entonces qué?

Había encontrado la respuesta el día del entierro de Shiro, cuando había visto un reemplazo de alfil. Lo había encontrado como si nada, sabiendo que sería él el correcto. A su lado, estaba su otro alfil, que, de momento, no sería más que un peón. Mirando la lápida de su amigo como si fuera algo divertido, por más que realmente fuera triste, suspiró como Fujimoto lo había hecho aquel día. Entendió lo que había querido decirle, y había empezado a planear desde entonces su mejor partida. La definitiva. La que, al final, dejaría perdedor a alguien y ganador a otra persona, y a ambos jugadores fuera de juego. Juego terminado, eso buscaba. El jaque mate.

Cuando Amaimon entró en su oficina, Mephisto recordando todavía aquél día del entierro, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ahí entraba una torre, dispuesta a seguir hacia adelante, por los caminos más seguros y evidentes.

—¿Qué quieres, Amaimon?

—Hermano —saludó el aludido, sentándose en uno de los sillones que quedaban al escritorio del director— vi algo muy curioso.

—Asumo que tiene que ver con nuestro hermanito.

—Sí.

—Te diría que me dejes adivinar, pero prefiero saltar directo a lo interesante.

—Al parecer, fue él quien envió dos ataques a Moriyama.

Frente a eso, Mephisto abrió un poco los ojos. Tan solo un poco. No había esperado eso. No lo había visto venir en ninguno de sus cálculos. Porque, en su mente, Rin no podía atacar a Shiemi de ninguna forma. Se olvidó por completo de su hermano menor presente, e hizo girar la silla hasta que quedara enfrentada hacia la ventana.

—Hermanito, así que, saliéndote de papel —dijo a los vidrios y las estrellas—. Igual que tu padre de crianza. ¿Qué estás planeando exactamente?

Amaimon miraba sin entender, mordiéndose una uña. Cuando Samael escuchó el ruido que hacía, torció un ojo, y, con una mano agitada al aire, dijo:

—Deberías volver a tu puesto. Si _Okumura-kun_ ha querido que un familiar suyo ataque a Shiemi, podemos esperar lo mismo de nuestro querido hermano mayor. Y eso sí que no puede ocurrir. Vuelve y repórtate al final del día de mañana. Espero que no se te ocurra ninguna de tus ideas, o me obligarás a matarte.

Dicho eso, el menor se marchó, dejando a Mephisto pensando. Sería un juego divertido.


	10. Tercera Parte, Prólogo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic, y con eso han pasado muchas cosas. Creo que en principio parecerá que esto no tiene relación con lo anterior. O quizás parece que sí. Podría ser que dará la impresión de que ningún misterio se resuelve antes de abrir más. Pero no, todos los misterios dejados hasta este punto están en consideración.

Este prólogo funciona, más que nada, como articulación entre lo ya dicho y lo que se va a decir. Por eso no sigue el formato de "tres perspectivas" que había hasta ahora. Quizá maree un poco en cuanto a lo que está pasando, pero siempre está la promesa de que las respuestas van a aparecer.

Esto es más que nada una aclaración que no viene, quizá, demasiado al caso, pero que quizá sirve para que no me odien por violar la continuidad que venía trayendo en este fic.

¡Espero disfruten!

* * *

Tercera Parte.

Prólogo.

* * *

Sonó la última trompeta del palacio. Su mente ya no estaba más en su cama, junto a su cuerpo. La sensación de mareo debería haber sido más fuerte. Claro, siempre que no estuviera ya acostumbrado al tironeo constante de su ser, o al golpe que se sentía en sus entrañas, si acaso el alma (la mente, el espíritu, lo que sea) tiene entrañas. Dio los pasos que ya sabía que debía dar. Asqueroso baile sobre alfombra roja. No pudo evitar pensar que Mephisto tenía gustos anticuados para su propia extravgancia, pero creyó que sería porque recibir a su padre implicaba mantener ciertas formas que no podían interrumpirse siquiera en ausencia de Satán. Llevaba bajo el brazo el antiguo libro, aunque no terminaba de entender cómo era posible, si su cuerpo físico descansaba en el departamento de su hermano menor. Era evidente, nunca podría acostumbrarse a esos viajes, nunca terminaría de entenderlos.

Llegó a la puerta de lo que él sabía era la oficina principal de su hermano mayor. Rin debería tocar la puerta y esperar a que algún familiar del Rey del Tiempo abriera, pero simplemente se negaba a eso. Nadie lo hacía esperar, o, cuando menos, no la persona que lo había llevado de sopetón, en medio de la noche, a su palacio en Gehenna. No sin paciencia abrió de par en par la pesada puerta de roble, haciendo más ruido del necesario. Dentro, estaban las tres personas que esperaba ver, y dos que le sorprendieron con su presencia. Quizá esos sobrantes se encontraban dispuestos a arreglar algo, pero todavía no estaban seguros de con quién. Rin sonrió para sus adentros, y se alegró de dos cosas: de poseer el grimorio y de tener al Gran Traidor (así lo llamaban casi todos los demonios del mundo) de su lado.

Se sentó en el sillón que era para él, con la poca gracia que un adolescente tiene, pero con la elegancia de un príncipe de los infiernos. Sus hermanos mayores lo veían con desconfianza y diversión, dependiendo de cada mirada. Sabía que nadie había hablado de absolutamente nada gracias al círculo que, apenas perceptible, se encontraba dibujado con sangre sobre la mesa. Un juramento de silencio. La espalda de Rin ardió por unos momentos, y supo que el mismo círculo aparecería a la mañana siguiente dibujado entre sus omóplatos. Debería recordar no dejar que Yukio, Shura, o nadie vieran su cuerpo descubierto en los siguientes días.

A los pocos segundos (digámoslo así, puesto que nunca vamos a saber a ciencia cierta cómo se mueve el tiempo en Gehenna), Mephisto, quien de ahora en adelante y por esta conversación será llamado Samael (cosas de protocolo demoníaco), habló:

—Sabrán la razón por la que estamos convocados aquí, espero no tener que establecerlo explícitamente.

Con ese comentario miraba a Rin. Aunque el menor de los presentes no fuera tan ingenuo como cuando recién entraba a estudiar para convertirse en exorcista, seguía siendo un principiante en muchos temas. Y, a decir, verdad, Rin no estaba del todo seguro de la razón de reunirse allí. Pero no quiso decir nada, en especial porque no quería mostrar una debilidad humana. Entre demonios, ser demonios.

—Me parece inútil esta instancia, Samael —dijo el Rey Demonio de la Luz, Lucifer, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda—. Todos sabemos que la diplomacia no funciona en casi ninguna situación.

 _Y yo que creía que Lucifer sería el más inteligente de todos_ , pensó Rin, tomando de forma literal lo que había dicho el mayor de todos.

—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé —respondió el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio, sacándose su sombrero y haciéndolo desaparecer, quizá en señal de respeto—. Pero sé también que tú sabes que la diplomacia no es lo que nos trae a este lugar.

La mirada de Lucifer se endureció. Fingirse desinteresado e incluso desactualizado lo había dejado parado como un ligero ignorante de la situación. Rara vez cometía ese tipo de errores, más aún en reuniones tan importantes.

Amaimon se removió en su asiento, mientras mordía una de sus uñas. Gehenna hacía los colores más vívidos, y el demonio se veía más verde que de costumbre, como liberando vida. Y Rin pensó en lo irónico que eso era, e incluso en lo cómico.

—Podríamos hacer esto lo más rápido posible —dijo Amaimon, y nadie supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación. A veces se olvidaba de entonar las frases, creyendo que todos tendrían que entenderlo a la perfección.

—Las reglas las conocemos, ¿acaso estamos aquí para explicarle a nuestro hermanito cómo vamos a proceder? —soltó Lucifer, casi con desprecio. Y sabía también que no era por esta razón la reunión, pero quería que el ambiente cambiara a su favor. Si conseguía que alguien se sintiera fuera de lugar, entonces la situación sería suya. Pero, por la forma en la que Samael sonreía, sabía que eso no sería fácil.

—Nunca está de más un ligero repaso a las generalidades —dijo Samael, sin perder su sonrisa, echando una mirada rápida a Rin que fue interpretada rápidamente por el receptor. _No te dejes llevar por los comentarios de Lucifer, imbécil; no querrás que yo te abandone en esta guerra._ En lo primero, tenía razón. En lo segundo, no, ya que Rin tenía bien en claro que no podía contar con ninguno de sus hermanos para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Y cuáles son esas generalidades, si puede saberse? —intervino Astaroth, uno de los Reyes que Rin no pensaba ver en ese lugar.

—Primero, el destino —dijo Samael, sonriendo; parecía que sus facciones tendrían que acalambrarse de un momento a otro—. Nosotros nunca peleamos sin razón. Los rencores son cuestiones humanas, después de todo...

—Tártaro —soltó Lucifer, como respuesta obvia—. El objetivo de todos nosotros es Tártaro, y no creo que alguno deba negarlo.

Samael e incluso Amaimon dirigieron una mirada rápida a Rin: él jugaba un papel clave en el juego de ambos.

—Dicho eso —prosiguió el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio—, segundo punto: bases.

—Por favor hermano —dijo Lucifer, cansado de toda la situación; no podría sacar provecho de nada, y, por lo tanto, sería mejor irse—. Todos sabemos dónde están nuestros palacios, y todos sabemos que no podemos infiltrarnos en ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia. No deberíamos seguir hablando de estupideces que ya conocemos hasta los más simples de nosotros.

Y con eso último, miró a Rin, que soltó un gruñido involuntario, ante el cual el Rey de la Luz sonrió internamente, sin permitir a su rostro moverse. Había conseguido una reacción, pequeña, pero él creía en el efecto mariposa.

—Hay un último tema —dijo la última persona que Rin había creído encontrarse allí. Sabía que la guerra entre él mismo, Lucifer y Samael era casi inminente, que Amaimon estaría presente, que el Vaticano se vería comprometido y que Satán querría participar también. Sabía que el Tártaro estaría en juego, junto con sus dos poderosas fuerzas. Pero no podía entender ni a Astaroth, ni a Shiva. Las deidades solían estar exlcuidas en todo momento. Después de todo, el limbo era su lugar, ¿qué importaban Assiah y Gehenna?—, y es que, si acaso Satán participará, no veo por qué el no tiene la oportunidad de saber de esta reunión.

—Siempre equilibrando la balanza, Shiva —dijo Samael, con una sonrisa que Rin sabía era de fastidio: no soportaba a la deidad, y no toleraba que estuviera presente donde no debía estar—. Pero hay dos factores importantes: la primera, que Satán nunca participa de las reuniones así se le diga que habrá una; se prepara para la guerra sin consultar nada, después de todo, conoce las reglas y la imposibilidad de romperlas. Segundo, se sabe y de sobra que él será el objetivo final de todos nosotros, y que, por lo tanto, no debería preocuparse sino hasta que haya un solo triunfador, cosa que, de por sí, nunca ha ocurrido hasta ahora en toda nuestra historia.

Eso pareció dejar silenciada a la deidad, aunque se le notaban sus preguntas y argumentos a la distancia. Su cuerpo, blanco, daba a entender desde el inicio que lo que se veía era sólo una proyección de lo que en realidad era. Según Rin se había informado, nadie jamás había visto la verdadera forma de Shiva, y quizá nadie jamás la vería. El creador y el destructor, tenía sentido que estuviera en esa reunión, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo tenía.

—Bueno, creo que con eso ya dejamos en claro qué es lo que vamos a batallar aquí —dijo Samael—, en Assiah, en el norte, es verano. El primer día del otoño empezarán las batallas, coincidiendo con el equinoccio. Ya saben —y miró a Rin antes de seguir, terminando la frase con sus ojos clavados en él— que sólo podremos continuar hasta que se cumpla exactamente un año en Assiah. Luego de eso, si nadie ha muerto, todo seguirá como siempre ha sido, y nuestra guerra se dará por finalizada.

A Rin le sorprendía que todo parecía un juego. Las reglas, los límites, los comentarios. Era como si todos los presentes vieran el horror que se avecinaba como un entretenimiento que mantendrían durante algún tiempo. Una sana competencia entre amigos. La vida, la muerte, la sangre, la ambición, la tragedia... nada de eso importaba. Vio a todos los abismos que se abrían ante él, con sus formas humanas y humanoides, y temió. Temió el convertirse en un abismo. Temió en ser, de una vez y para siempre, el temible abismo de las tinieblas. Controló un escalofrío y soportó algunos comentarios más, sobre asuntos que, a sus oídos, sonaban hasta burocráticos.

Faltaban seis días para que llegara la fecha. Seis días, seis horas, seis minutos. La reunión no se había finalizado en ese momento de forma casual. Y el tiempo corría.

Tic-toc.

* * *

Cualquier dedazo o problema que haya aparecido por ahí, háganme saber.

¡Espero que hayan pasado bien leyendo este (más corto que lo acostumbrado) capítulo! ¡Saludos!


End file.
